Bloody Roses
by AvionVadion
Summary: Sequel to Blood of a Rose. Based off of the events during OHSHC and after VK. Centers around Senri's and Aiko's kids, Rin and Rei. SUMMARY IN STORY GIVE IT A CHANCE KaoruxOC and more pairings later on...
1. The Beginning is only the End

**A thousand years have passed since the events of Cross Academy and our favorite protagonists have settled down, had families, and lived contentedly. Now, instead of Amaya and Yuuki being the main protagonists, it's Aiko, their best friend, and Senri's twin daughters, specifically Rin, who is to lead this story. When they hear that they are transferring to a new school, a prestigious Academy for the rich and beautiful, in hopes for another chance to higher the length of Humans and Vampires co-existing together, they were thrown into something they didn't expect. With their hopes of getting away from the fanboys and girls blasted away, will everyone's hope of peace between all races, rather than just tolerance, be destroyed because of Rin's inability to control her thirst and not being able to take Blood tablets? And what's the deal with Music Room?**

A thousand years since the events of the War at Cross Academy against Purebloods have passed... Now, another story begins, and this story is about a pair of twins...

Two girls, identical in almost every single way, where standing in an Office. They had mahogany hair and side bangs that were parted opposite to the other girl, the back of their hair spiking up. They had narrow, lilac eyes, and pale skin. They were both decked out in the regular white and black, Night Class uniform of Cross Academy. They have heart shaped faces, sharp cheekbones, and sharp, light pink lips. The girl on the right adorned a black and yellow pinstriped sock on her right leg, while the girl on the left, adorned a black and red striped sock on her left leg. That was not the only difference, however. The girl on the right, had more childish features, the left girl having a more serious and emotionless face.

"Shiki-Sans'," A man with light brown hair tied into a low pony-tail, with amber eyes and a kind face began, talking to both girls' at once, "you are aware of the talking?"

The serious girl nodded, while the childish one pouted, but nodded anyway.

"Unfortunately..." The childish one said, before whining, "But I don't wanna leave Daichi-Kun!"

"Rei..." The serious sister murmured in warning. "Behave."

"But, Rin-!" Rei complained, not liking the situation one bit. "It's _unfair_! Why can't it be Sayori-Chan or Riku-Kun!? I don't wanna leave Cross Academy!"

"That's Sayori-_Sama_, to you, Rei." Rin correctly smoothly. "You know better than to address a Pureblood, a Kuran no less, incorrectly."

"Rei, Sayori-Chan's our friend! She even said that we could call her -Chan!"

The man was just listening to the sisters' conversation, sweatdropping. His sweatdrop started to get bigger and bigger with each and every argument.

"What would Daichi-San say?"

"He would say something like "Do you whatever you want!" Rei told her sister, grinning.

"Rei..."

"Rin."

"Whatever."

"I knew you would see it my way!" Rei quickly tackled her sister in a hug, grinning madly. "I luvvles chuu!"

"...I love you too." Rin responded after a few moments.

"Now that that's over, let's continue!" The Headmaster, Kaien Cross, interrupted quickly, "You both will be transferring to Ouran Academy, a prestigious school for the rich, on behalf of the Vampire race."

"You make us sound like animals." Rin interrupted bluntly, slightly annoyed. Kaien sweatdropped again, laughing nervously,

"Sorry, sorry! But you get the point. I hope. Anyway, this is an opportunity to show that Vampires and Humans can both live together in harmony. Of course, you can't let anyone know you _are _Vampires unless you're absolutely sure they won't go insane or try to kill you. Senri and Aiko will have my head if anything happens to either of you..." Kaien's face paled slightly as horrific images flew across his mind. "And then there's Zero and Amaya...Yuuki will just scold me but...," He swallowed. Kaien then shook his head, "I'd rather not think about it." He then went into a rant about even though he loves Kaname a lot, he has corrupted his precious daughter. And _then _he gained tears streaking down his face as he clasped his hand together, crying about how Hanabusa and Amaya broke up and how she got together with Zero a few years later and etc. "My poor, darling, children are breaking up!"

"You realize it's only because Amaya-San convinces's him that Kaname-Sama should be allowed to visit during the holidays with Yuuki and their children that he, Amaya, and Yuuki ever see each other at all?" Rin inquired, raising an elegant eyebrow. "Headmaster Kaien, Rei and I have a shoot to go to in ten minutes-can we please rap this up?" Both Rei and Kaien pouted childishly.

"But I-I-I won't get to see any of my darling nieces for _sooooo _long!" He cried, reached over the desk to hug the two girls. Rin quickly stepped back with an annoyed face, grabbed the sleeve of Rei's Night Class uniform and tugging her towards her. Rei crashed into her sister's chest roughly, Kaien letting out a wail of shock and surprise when his arms wrapped around thin air and he crashed onto his desk harshly. "Y-You're so _cruel_, Rin-Chan!"

"You may have watched over my sister and her friends when she transferred here," Rin began, narrowing her lilac eyes. "but I don't ever remember becoming your niece!"

Rei wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, lifting her head up so that their noses were barely touching, and whined, "Ne, ne, Nee-Chan! Don't be so harsh on Headmaster Cross! He's only doing his job!"

"Yes, by _harassing_ us." Rin growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Now, hurry up Headmaster, or we'll be leaving." She grabbed her sister's wrist gently and started to tug her towards the door, "Mrs. Hitachiin isn't exactly the most patient of designers."

"Wait-!" Headmaster Cross called out, outstretching a hand over towards the two girls, leaning over his desk. Rin turned her head and glared evilly at him, arrows embedding themselves into Kaien's face, "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow..." He quickly pulled the arrows out, doing strange movements as he dodged the angry arrows that Rin was sending towards him with her glare, as he explained, "Wait, wait, wait! Mrs. Hitachiin! Her twin boys go to the school I'm sending you too!"

"Really!?" Rei's face was hopeful and excitable as she poked her head from behind Rin's back, "There are others like us!? Are they identical!?"

"Your point? What's the difference?" Rin questioned bluntly, frowning deeply and not getting Headmaster Kaien's point. The straw-haired man sighed and shook his head, his glasses threatening to fall of his nose,

"My _point _is; You can make friends. Being twins yourselves, I'm sure you know what it's like to not be told apart easily." The sisters' tensed and Rei shouted in protest,

"Not true! Daichi can tell us apart perfectly!" Rin's face softened slightly as she turned her head to look at her sister,

"That's only because you two are Soulmates. Your _meant _to be together and he only has his heart set on you, Rei."

"Rin, you know that's not true!" Rei argued, frowning. "Daichi...He was able to tell us apart when we first met him, remember?"

"His father was a twin too. And besides, he's a Vampire Hunter. It doesn't count."

"He's a Vampire, _Vampire _Hunter!" Rei corrected childishly. She then frowned, realization coming to her, "Are you just in a bad mood or...?"

Rin cast her sister an apologetic glance with her eyes, saying, "Sorry..." Rei quickly gave her sister a tight, comforting hug.

"Rinny...You know how much I love you...It doesn't matter to me. We'll never be apart, understood?" Rin reached a hand up to grab her sisters arm gently. Her eyes fluttered half-way closed and her sharp lips tilted downwards slightly.

She whispered softly, making sure the Headmaster couldn't hear her; for he has _extreme _senses. But, he _did _eat his _own twin _after all while they were both still in the womb. His fate was just as cursed at Daichi's father and his twin, "You know you shouldn't say things like that, Reina... Even twins have to separate sometime..."

Rei tightened her grip on her sister, whispering quickly, "Well, I won't let it happen. I promise!" Rin let a small, rare, smile flutter onto her face.

"...Okay. I love you." Rei smiled,

"I love you too, Rinny."

Kaien coughed and said, "Six minutes...Okay, one of my best friends are in charge of this rich, prestigious, school, and his son is also a student. His name is Tamaki and he is in charge of a club that resides in Music Room #3. I want you to go there and join their club for the purpose to unite both Human and Vampires-"

"Does Tamaki-San know about Vampires?" Rei cut in, not releasing her grip on her sister. Her arms rested around Rin's neck, Rin's arms wrapped loosely around Rei's waist. Kaien sweatdropped at the question and scratched the side of his head, saying,

"Er...well, that's the thing. Tamaki-Kun _is _a Vampire. The rest of the club, however, isn't. Well, except for Haninozuka-San. Tamaki-Kun's mother isn't a Vampire either. His _Father_, however...Well, he's a Pureblood. Tamaki-Kun is a level B Vampire. Which will explain his beautiful looks!" Rin's eyebrow twitched, her throat getting dry, at the Chairman's speech.

"Could you be _anymore unprofessional?"_

"Now, Now, calm down. Oh, by the way, there is no need to give away your current Night Class uniforms." Kaien informed them, causing them to blink. They tilted their heads and asked in unison,

**"No?"**

"Nope!" He clapped his hands together happily, exclaiming, "You two look so lovely in those uniforms, I simply can't bring you to put on those yellow ones!" He gestured to a pair of _banana yellow _dresses that rested on a chair innocently. Their eyebrows twitched at the sights of the monstrosities. "Unless you want to wear them...?" He looked at them with innocent amber eyes that were glinting mischievously.

"Er, no thanks." Rei stuttered.

"Love the offer, but I like this one more." Rei stated more blunt. Kaien pouted and said,

"But I thought you liked wearing yellow-"

"No."

"You said that you-"

"No."

"Rin-"

"No. Rei, come on. We have three minutes left, we're going to be late, and Mrs. Hitachiin is going to throw a fit." Rin said as she dragged her sister by the hand, out of the Chairman's Office.

"Come back-!" Kaien pleaded as they left his office. "I'll miss two of my beloved Night Class students!"

"He's a nutjob." Rin stated bluntly as she slammed the door closed. Rei giggled at her sister's antics before growing serious and saying, looking up at her sister with narrowed lilac eyes,

"Rin...You're thirsting again, aren't you?" Rin turned her head away from her sister at the question, her bangs falling into her face. Rei sighed and quickly lifted her wrist up to her mouth, biting down it and causing blood to trickle down it. She held it up to Rin and said, "Quickly, before our Manager comes to get us and scream at our being late."

Rin had conflicting emotions on her face before lifting up a pale, elegant hand, and wrapping long, nimble fingers around Rei's wrist and leaning her mouth down against it. Her lips parted and thick, crimson liquid that tasted similar to that of sweets gushed into her mouth. Her grip tightened and she drunk quickly, staying their in that position for about a minute before releasing her sister. Rin quickly licked her lips and wiped the access blood of with the back of her hand.

Rei's wound closed quickly due to her healing abilities and she allowed Rin to lap the remaining blood off.

"I'll give you more after our shoot, okay?" Rei told her sister, who merely frowned and nodded.

"Deal." And just as they began to walk off to the outside, Kaien slammed the door open and shouted,

"Wait! I never even told you the name of the Academy you're going to!" Rin looked at him with sharp, narrowed eyes and demanded,

"Hurry up, then."

"It's-" He gasped, panting from his burst of energy, "It's _Ouran Academy!"_

**I apologize for the small chapter. This is also my first time creating a "Serious" OC. OFC. But we now know some of what happened after the event sof "Blood of a Rose" Hallelujah! **

**Rin's theme song is the cover of _Irony _by _[Miku-Tan] _It's on Youtube. I also don't own Vampire Knight of Ouran Highschool Host Club. **

**Rei's theme song is _Dear You _from _Higurashi._**


	2. The Beginning of Crazy

"Class, we have two new students. Transfer students from our Cross Kaien-San's Cross Academy." The teacher introduced, gesturing for the two girls to enter the classroom. Like the models they were, they entered with grace, their Night Class uniform accenting their features beautifully. "Class, meet the Shiki Twins, Rin-San and Rei-San." The girls stopped walking and paused in front of the teacher, staring at the students as they started to whisper. "Shiki Rin-San, Shiki Rei-San, would either of you like to say something about the other?"

**"We're twins." **They stated bluntly and their was a collective sweatdrop around the room. Anyone could have noticed that small detail. There was a silence, which was only broken by Rin's small gasp of surprise, when Rei jumped up and tackled her from behind, grinning and laughing, wrapping her arms around Rin's neck and exclaiming,

"And I'm the younger by two minutes! I'm Rei and this is my big sister, Rin! She doesn't get along with people very well, as she happens to be very blunt and quiet! But please try to befriend her anyway!" Lots of boys had hearts in their eyes while even a few girls whispered with jealousy at the attention the two were receiving. Rin exclaimed in a hushed tone,

"Rei! What do you think you are doing!?" Rei blinked and looked at her sister's slight angered face and replied with a smile,

"I'm being friendly, Rinny! You should try it!" It may have seemed rude to the people listening to the conversation, but Rin and Rei were actually very close and would not insult one another intentionally. Rin frowned at Rei and said,

"I prefer not too...It gets me no where."

"Rin~! C'mon! Smile! Please!?"

"..." Rei gave Rin her best puppy dog pout-which was pretty amazing, by the way, and it took a few more moments in which Rin gave in. "Fine...There, happy?" She felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she turned her head, bangs covering her eyes after she gave Rei a small smile.

Rei smiled at her before nuzzling her cheek with nose lovingly, before pulling back and saying, "You always make me happy, Rinny."

There was an outbreak of "Awwww"s at that.

Rin diverted her gaze to the ground and muttered a quiet, "I love you," To Rei. Needless to say, she wasn't a big fan of all the attention. ",You make me happy too..."

"R-Right..." The teacher stuttered, surprised and muttered a quiet, "Not another pair..." The sisters gave the teacher a questioning glance and looked around the classroom at its students. Rin was the first to notice the pair of identical male twins sitting at the front. Their heads were inverted triangles with a mop of orange hair that spiked up in the back, in a similar style to Rin and Rei, and had sidebangs that were parted oppositely to the other. They also had ideal noses with oval lips, elegant cheekbones, and surprisingly long eye lashes that bordered along golden/brown eyes, that looked almost amber. They had a rather nice tan and slight muscles, which were hard to notice because of the rather thick uniform, especially if you were a human. The Shiki twins almost thought they were Vampires, but the aura and scents radiating off of them told them otherwise.

_They look quite a bit like Mrs. Hitachiin. _Rin observed, her mind already reeling, _Those two must be the sons that Headmaster Cross was talking about. They obviously take after her._

"Please, Shiki Rin-San, take a seat behind Fujioka-San. Fujioka-San, please raise your hand." Rin blinked and watched as a young boy, no, girl raised there hand. Rin took in her features quickly, heart-shape head, sharp, upturned nose and full lips, childishly wide chocolate brown eyes, and dark brown hair parted to the left that was cut to look similar to a boy's. She also wore the light blue and black uniform for the males. _A crossdresser, huh? But that uniform is better than the hideous monstrosity of that female uniform. _There was an empty seat behind the girl and Rin headed towards it, back straight and chin up proudly, she had the impression of royalty. She ignored the eyes of the students as she sat down, calmly pulling out the chair and sitting down, crossing her legs and resting her arms on the desk. "Shiki Rei-San, there's an empty seat next to Hitachiin-San. Hitachiin-San, please raise your hand."

Two hands rose up in the air, smirking, and the teacher gained a stress mark, face-palming. "Shiki Rei-San...please sit next to the twin with an empty seat next to him?" The teacher was already getting a headache. Rei nodded with a smile and walked towards her seat, a small bounce in her step. She moved towards the twin with the hair parted to the right and sat down, crossing her ankles and resting her hands on her lap. "Thank you...Now class, as I was saying..." She drilled onto a lecture about the English language and Rin frowned, bored and slightly annoyed. She heard the crumpling sound of paper landing on her desk and she looked down, surprised slightly.

She wrapped her long, slender fingers around the paper and opened it slowly, careful not to alarm the teacher. She opened it and in Rei's writing, read,

_Headmaster Cross that we'd have to talk to Suoh-San in a music room...What number was it, again? _Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she scribbled down quickly,

_Music Room 3. Not that hard to remember. _She tossed it back to Rei, who caught it easily with her vampire reflexes. She read it and pouted, giving Rin a sad, kicked puppy look. Rin quickly adverted her gaze and turned her head, not wanting to fall for the look. She could feel Rei staring at her and turned her head slightly, frowning deeply. Rei stuck out her bottom lip and her eyes were watering in their childish pout. Rin looked at her for a few moments before letting out a small and quiet-enough-so-that-humans-could-not-hear, "Sorry..." Rei smiled instantly, grinning at her sister. Rei gave her a thumbs up, making Rin blink and actually roll her eyes this time. _So childish... _But in her mind, she could hear something say, _But you want to be... _Rin frowned and bit her lip, one of her fangs digging into her lip and causing it to bleed ever-so slightly. _Someone has to be the responsible one... _The voice shut up after that and Rin sighed in relief and quickly licked the blood away, the wound closing quickly.

Rin blinked when she felt something hit against her arm and looked down, seeing a piece of crumpled up paper. She blinked, looking around to find the owner, and saw one of the Hitachiin twins grinning at her, eyes glimmering with curiosity and mischief. His bangs were parted to the left, Rin noticed. She then raised an eyebrow at the boy, who continued grinning at her and gestured to the paper, waiting for her to read it. She blinked and looked back down to the paper, lifting it up and opening it. In rather nice handwriting, was a note that read,

_Twins, huh? Nice act earlier. Btw, my name is Kaoru. _Rin's eyebrow rose even higher, surprised and slightly confused.

_Act? What act? _She quickly scribbled that down and added after a moment's hesitation, _My name is Rin. Shiki Rin. _She crumpled the paper back up and tossed it back over to him, who clumsily caught it. She felt a smirk tugging at the ends of her lips and quickly forced it down, frowning. She watched as Kaoru read it and blinked in surprise, looking at her with slightly wide eyes, and wrote something down before tossing it back over to her, who caught it and read,

_So, what? You're really into incest? If so, then you should come to the third music room. I think you'll find something that you and your sister will like. ;) _She blinked at the smiley at the end. It was winking and had a tongue sticking out at her suggestively. Her eyebrow twitched slightly as she looked up at the smirking twin before quickly writing down,

_We're not together. My sister and I just have a really close bond. _She tossed that to him and ignored the ginger for the rest of the period, ignoring the envious and jealous looks she was receiving from the other classmates. She could already tell that today was going to be a long day.

It seemed to be forever before the bell rang, signalling lunch, and Rin quickly packed up her books, her sister already heading towards her desk. Rin stood up and looked at her sister, asking in a bored tone, "Ready?" Rei nodded excitedly and looked up in surprise. Rin blinked, the smell of spices forming behind her, and barely had time to turn her head before an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She blinked, emotionless, and looked up, her lilac eyes meeting a pair of amber ones.

"You still coming?" Kaoru asked her, grinning. She quickly noted his height, which seemed to be that of 5'9, a few inches taller than her 5'4 stature. His scent, the spices, reminded her that of Italian food. She opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off, saying, "Music Room Three after school. You can bring your sister along if you want, my brother and I'll be waiting." He quickly removed his arm from her and walked away, heading over to his brother, who was standing by the door. The girl, Fujioka, walked up to them and apologized,

"I apologize for their behavior. They're not exactly the most normal of people." Rin and Rei blinked at her, Rei asking curiously with a tilted head,

"Why are you dressed like that?" Fujioka blinked at them surprised and Rin saw that Fujioka was only 5'1, a few inches shorter than her and her sister.

"It's the school uniform. Why wouldn't I be wearing it;no offense to you two, though." She quickly raised her hands in front of her, catching sight of their Cross Academy uniform. Rei shook her head with a small smile, saying,

"None taken."

"You're a girl." Rin cut in, bluntly. In times, she could be just like her father. Blunt and distant, appearing cold. "Why are you dressed like a boy?" Fujioka laughed and scratched the back of her head, saying with a small sweatdrop,

"It's a long story...But, let's just say that I broke something and have a debt to repay. It'd be nice if you didn't tell anyone about me being a girl, though." She looked up at them and Rin and Rei shrugged, Rin stating as she looked down at the girl,

"What you do in your spare time is none of our business." Fujioka blinked in surprise and Rei stuttered, trying to correct her sister's statement,

"Wh-What she means is-What she means is that, we um, well, it's not up to us to tell anyone. That's your job," She then muttered, "Something like that anyway..." Fujioka stared at them for a moment, contemplating, before letting out a small smile and saying,

"Thanks. I appreciate, you two. I'm Fujioka Haruhi, by the way." Rei smiled widely at the girl and said,

"I'm Shiki Rei! Can I call you Haru-Chan? Or Haruhi? Can I? We're friends right?"

"Rei!" Rin scolded quietly, but sharp, sending her sister a look. Her lips moved in a thin line and her eyes have narrowed slightly, the slightest hint of red glowing in her purple-silver orbs. Her eyes looked almost like a light pink, "What have I told you about using honorifics properly?"

"But, Rin~!" Rei whined. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout and she balled her small hands into fists, "It's fine! Right!?" She glanced at Haruhi expectantly, who shrugged after a few moments,

"I guess you can." Rin resisted the urge to face-palm and bowed slightly to Haruhi, apologizing in a formal tone,

"I apologize deeply for my younger twin's behavior. She tends to be rather immature at times." To Haruhi, she could tell that Rin had to give the same speech, multiple times before. Rin cast her sister another glance and said, "She's rather childish and the only one who can actually control her childish tendencies isn't here with us now. Headmaster Cross found it..._un__befitting _for Daichi-Kun to transfer along with us. He said it was..." She tried to remember his words as she stood up straight again, "-not the right time."

"Ne,ne, Haru-Chan," Rei began again, clinging to her older sister's arm. Haruhi blinked her eyes a few times before turning to look at Rei, "Wanna eat lunch with us?" The edges of Rin's mouth tilted down slightly and she gazed intently at her sister, trying to find the meaning behind her sentence.

_Eat lunch as in let us drink your blood or EAT lunch with us, as in actual food? I can never figure out her mindset. She changes moods too rapidly. Much like mother, I suppose._

"Thanks, but no thanks," Haruhi declined politely, waving her hands in front of her, before holding up a boxed lunch. "I prefer to eat in the classroom; I always pack my own lunch. But, if you guys want to hang out, I guess you can head to the third music room after school. You'll have to ask for me specifically though." Rin blinked at the statement and questioned bluntly,

"Why?" Haruhi sighed, almost as if in depression and/or the fact that she was dreading heading there later.

"You'll find out...Just don't freak out, please. It's not my idea of fun."

"Rin...I'm starting to get thirsty," Rei told her sister, frowning slightly. Rin looked at her sister and nodded, "We should hurry."

"Yes. Bye, Fujioka-San."

"Call me Haruhi." Haruhi told her, waving at her dismissively. Rin nodded hesitantly,

"Yes...Bye, Haruhi-San." She let Rei drag her off to the lunchroom, in the process, shoving some Blood tablets into her mouth and munching on them, before eating some Pocky along with her sister. The favor of Pocky seems to run in their family, as they were all addicted to it. Even Takumi, their older brother, was. Speaking of Takumi...

Rei glanced at her sister and questioned curiously, "Ne, Rin, is Takumi gonna be transferring here too?"

"He transferred two days ago. He's with the other," She dropped her voice to a whisper, "Vampire, Suoh Tamaki-Sama." Rei gasped and stood up in surprise, causing a lot of people to turn their heads from their lunches and look at the lonesome pair, who were sitting a empty lunch table near the back of the room,

"_Ehhh!? Takumi transferred two _days _ago!?" _Her voice echoed throughout the cafeteria, creating an awkward silence. "Why didn't you or the Headmaster-even Daichi-Kun tell me!?"

"Rei!" Rin hissed quietly, sensing everyone's eyes on them. "Quiet down! You're attracting too much attention!" _I don't want this to be Cross Academy all over again!_

"B-But Takumi transferred and you never told me!?" Tears started to prick her eyes and people tensed, anticipating and waiting to see how the argument would turn out, "He's our brother, Rin! How come neither you or he told me!?"

"We thought you knew." Rin replied calmly, eyes shifting nervously around as she observed the background, looking at everyone and everything that was surrounding and looking at them. Listening to them. Watching them. Anticipating their every move. _Emotionless doll...Come on, do as Grandmother taught you... _Rin took a deep breathe and forced herself to relax, opening her eyes and forcing her face to turn bored, dull, emotionless. Her eyes narrowed even more and her lips went into a thin line. Her breathing calmed and said in a blank voice, "I'm sorry, Rei, but I thought you knew. That's why we, nor the Headmaster or Daichi-Kun, mentioned it."

"Will we at least see him after school-?" Rin interrupted her calmly, answering her unfinished question,

"No, he already spoke and greeted Suoh-San."

"I-I see..."

"But I was told that Daichi will be transferring in a few weeks." Her mood brightened instantly,

"Really!?"

"Yes...Now sit down, please, you're attracting to much attention." _As if we don't get enough just for being...Vampires...I want to be normal. Unnoticed. But that's going to be almost impossible when you're a model, isn't it? _Rin held back a sigh and closed her eyes, biting a piece of pocky. Rei pouted and sat back down, before leaning over and biting half of the pocky of the stick that Rin was eating from. She pulled back and let her half dangle out of her mouth, smiling happily at the chocolate treat.

A few more classes after lunch and it was then time for them to do the inevitable...

"Third Music Room." Rin stated as she read the sign. Kaoru's, Haruhi's, and even the Headmaster's words echoed into her head, causing her to think, _Is it a club? Why would so many people be insistent on us meeting us here? Curious and curiouser..._ She looked at her sister and asked calmly, "Ready?" Rei blinked confusedly at her sister and nodded,

"Yeah...Why wouldn't I be?" The corners of Rin's lips tilted downwards slightly. She didn't know why, call it intuition or dread-anything you want, she had this feeling that once she entered those doors, nothing would be the same. Their whole life, as if it was weird enough, would change and they would be facing choices they'd never thought they would have to make. Something big would happen to them someday if they walked into those doors...

"Superstition?" Rin asked her, finally finding the right word. Rin's lips tilted upwards in an attempt to smirk, but she quickly forced it back down.

_"Be a good girl like your daddy and be my little doll?" _Her Grandmother's, who too was a Vampire with extreme beauty, despite her mentality, words echoed through her head, _"Don't cause problems and let me a drink a little of your blood?" _Rin could almost feel the warm, wet, muscle of her tongue run across the hollow of her neck and the sudden pain of two fangs entering her neck, _"You're so very sweet..."_

Rin frowned deeply and placed her palms against the smooth, solid wood of the doors, and pushed them open.

What they found was completely unexpected.

**"Welcome~!" **Men, all with amazing beauty, were wearing tropical island costumes, standing in the middle of what appeared to be a tropical paradise.

"Ne, Rin?" Rei asked her sister hesitantly, staring at the handsome group of boys in front of them.

"...Yes, Rei?" Rin questioned her sister, unsure of what she was seeing.

"I don't think we're at Cross Academy anymore."

"..." Rin wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. She finally came up with a statement and said, "Rei, now is not the time to be making obscure references." Rei didn't look at her sister, but still replied,

"It wasn't that obscure...But..." She trailed off, unsure of how to take this.

"Welcome, _mademoiselles_," A blonde greeted, smiling at them. "to the Host Club." The blonde had a nicely toned body, which was obvious as he was shirtless, and quite a bit of muscle. He had a diamond shaped head, high cheekbones, a thin upperlip with a bigger lowerlip, and an ideal nose. He had wavy, golden-blonde hair that fell into his face in waves and framed it perfectly. His eyes, which seemed full of child-like innocence, yet the shadows of reality and loneliness, were a bright blue and were framed by dark lashes. He too, like many other Vampires, possessed an unnatural beauty. He was sitting down in a chair and holding a fan, but on sight of the girls' uniforms, his eyes widened, brightening slightly, and he declared in cheeriness, "Ah, I know! You're the two new transfer students, the Shiki sisters', correct!?" He stood and strode magnificently towards the two stunned Vampires. He bowed, a hand pressed elegantly to his chest, as he looked them in the eyes, "My name is Suoh Tamaki-San. It is a pleasure to be in the presence of such lovely ladies as yourselves. Please, enjoy yourselves, and welcome to Ouran Academy's, one and only, Host Club."

"Tamaki-Sama," Rin began, drawing a flinch from Tamaki. "We were told by Headmaster Cross and," Her intense gaze trailed over to a grinning ginger, who was smiling at the girl, standing next to his brother. She looked back at Tamaki, never once moving her head, "a few others, to come here. The Headmaster told us you'd need to speak to us about some things of _importance_?" She stressed the word, basically trying to tell him to hurry up and tell them who else were Vampires and basics of their importance of being in this school in the first place, so they could leave.

"I am merely a level B, Shiki-San." Tamaki told her, smiling at her slightly. It seemed a bit more forced than usual though, "We are of equal rank." If the rest of the Host Club was confused they didn't show it. The little honey blonde thought, and the glasses character, seemed to be paying rapt attention though.

Rin dropped her voice to a whisper, arguing, "You are of higher status. Your blood is more pure than ours, due to our mother, so you should be talked to with the proper respect."

"Only if I ask for it, Shiki-San, and I wish to not be called -Sama." He replied, his smile more true now. "Now, please, darling ladies, tell me, what is your names? We can speak later, after club hours."

_So I was right, _Rin thought. _It _is _a club. _She spoke, "Shiki Rin and this is my younger twin sister, Rei Shiki."

"I'm so sorry about her!" Rei apologized, bowing repeatedly, "She's not really good with people!" She quickly broke out of the facade and hugged her sister, smiling widely and giggling, "But she's really loyal and she loves to eat sweets!"

"Rei!" Rin hissed again, giving her younger sister a look. "Stop telling people things about me that aren't true." _But they are and you know it, Miss. Doll. _Rin almost flinched at her own thoughts. Rei pouted at her sister and replied,

"But I'm not...You love sweets. Specifically chocolate." She grinned goofily and nuzzled her sister's neck lovingly, "You know I love you..." Rin sighed and closed her eyes,

"I know." Her voice was soft and quiet, "I know...I love you too." Rei quickly kissed her sister's cheek and released, looking at Tamaki in question and asked brightly,

"Where's Haru-Chan?" Tamaki tensed and asked in a stutter,

"Ch-Chan? R-Rei-San, surely you mean Haru-Kun?" Rei shook her head with a smile, already knowing that Tamaki knew Haruhi was a girl, and replied,

"Nope! I mean Haru-Chan! We already know. Plain as day, really." And just as if the poor girl was summoned by Kuran Kaname and Yuuki themselves for an errand, the doors opened and Haruhi stared for quite a few seconds, only to fall to the ground and mope in depression.


	3. Models never have a choice

The ginger with the hair parted to the right, deadpanned with a face, "You're late, Haruhi." The twin with the left parting, Kaoru, stated matter-of-fact,

"I thought Rin was going to be here when the door started to opening, so we positioned ourselves, but they came already. So we were about to greet you again, but it's just you." Rin raised an elegantly arched eyebrow at that and resisted the urge to roll her eyes and sigh. She repeated in her mind slowly,

_Emotionless Doll, like Grandma Shiki taught you.. _She once again made her face blank and bored-looking. She barely noticed Rei's frown or a certain ginger's confused look at her change of face. _Be a good little marionette and do as told... _She held back a flinch at those words.

Haruhi took out her calender and muttered, "My calender says it's the middle of December..."

Rin felt her mouth twitch upwards slightly at the thought that popped into her head, _Loki Month...Hehe... _Rei saw her sister's look and smiled, commenting,

"Thor is so much better." Rin felt her lips twitch downwards for a slight second, but she quickly reverted and eyed her sister suspiciously, stating,

"I said nothing."

Tamaki straightened his back, and turned his head to look at Haruhi from his spot in front of the Shiki twins, and smiled, "It's only a commoners' feeling of being afraid of the cold and stuffing yourself inside a kotatsu!"

Rin and Rei shared a look, both thinking, **_There's nothing wrong with a_****_ Kotatsu_**, and **_Suoh-San is an idiot. _**Tamaki continued ranting however, making ridiculous movements and gestures with his hands and body,

"Why do we have this perfect air conditioning system!?" He started to stroll over to Haruhi, who stood and blinked in annoyance as a bird landed on her head. Tamaki then placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the bird to fly off in a panic, "A good man cannot hide his beautiful body by wearing lots of clothes! It's winter, that's why we welcome all those little kittens with warm southern country aura!"

Rei let out a small shriek when said bird came flying towards her face and ducked, kneeling on the ground with her hands over her head. Rin grunted as the bird outstretched it's claw and scratched her on the cheek, unable to dodge in time, and start to maliciously attack her head. Rin and Rei knew why the bird chose to attack them; It sensed them as danger. A threat and seeing how they were in it's view, it flew at them. Rei just got lucky with her timing, Rin, however, was not.

"Rin!" Rei cried out and tried to grab the bird, only to shriek when it clamped it's beak on her hand and scratch her wrist. She hissed, eyes turning slightly pink, and retracted her hand. Rin now had multiple scratches on her face, which were bleeding profusely, and the bird had yet to let up.

"Hey, bad bird!" A voice scolded and roughly gripped the parrot. The parrot screeched loudly and struggled a few more times, before realizing that it would not be able to escape and relaxed. If possible, it probably would've huffed, "Stop attacking our guests!"

"Kaoru, Kaoru, are you hurt!?" A deep voice asked loudly in worry, running over. Rin blinked and flinched at the stinging pain in her face, blood streaming down it. She stood, standing up, and pressed her hands against her wounds, flinching as pain flared at the contact.

The voice, Kaoru, released the bird and handed it to Hikaru, saying, "I'm fine Hikaru, you should be more worried about them." And speaking of our favorite mahogany haired protagonists, Rin was currently being cradled by a worried Rei.

"I'm so sorry, Rin, if I hadn't dodged the bird or if I pushed you out of the way-!"

"I'm fine," Rin cut her off swiftly, already feeling the wounds heal. She resisted the urge to shiver though, at the feel of skin closing over the wound, and glared at the bird that Hikaru was holding. The ginger blinked in surprise at the hostile look he was receiving, only to blink realizing she was looking at the bird, "Injuring a model's face, how low can you go?"

"Are you alright?" The voice came from her right and Rin turned her head, basically saying "Hello" to a bare shoulder. She lifted her head and her lilac orbs made contact with amber. She blinked and frowned, stating bluntly,

"I'm fine." Kaoru frowned at her and raised a hand, pressing a three fingers gently against her right cheek, on a bleeding scratch, and argued,

"No, you're not. You were hurt." Rin narrowed her eyes, anger and pain surging through her slightly, and leaned back, but never moving her gaze from his,

"It was only a few scratches, I. Am. Fine."

"No, you're-" He cut himself off though, nearly retracting his hand in surprise, when her wound _closed up instantly_. "-perfectly fine..." He finished slowly, eyes going wide. Rin felt her throat get dry and she soon found herself staring blatantly at his bare neck. The sound of his blood surging through his veins, pulsing loudly, echoed in her ears. She swallowed thickly and turned her head, moving back to Rei, her eyes turning an even darker pink,

"Yes, I said that. Now, Rei, let's-"

"I think not." A voice stated and the sisters' froze, recognizing that tone of voice anywhere. Rei stuttered, frightened at the dark haired man,

"K-Kyoya-Kun...H-Hi?"

"What do you want?' Rin asked bluntly, getting straight to the point. Ootori Kyoya, a man with a square head and sharp, narrow, brown eyes, thin lips, glasses, and onyx colored hair, smiled at them and said, almost smirking,

"I'm afraid that our _dearest _parrot has taken a liking to you both, and it comes to my attention that you both are models for two of our Host Club members', Hikaru and Kaoru's, mother, yes?" Rin narrowed her eyes at the challenge and stated,

"Yes, why? What do you know of it?" He smirked and pushed up his glasses, a black book tucked neatly by his side,

"I know quite a bit about the two of you. In fact, I happen to be engaged to a level B." The sisters' tensed and Hikaru and Kaoru could only watch in confusion, "I also know about your condition, Shiki Rin-San." The brunette tensed and looked up at him, but showed no emotion other than the slight widening of eyes, "And your family, who your sister is engaged too, who your parents are, their jobs, their relatives, and what happened at Cross Academy a thousand years ago." The girls' demanded in unison,

**"How'd you get that information, Ootori-San?" **He was crossing boundaries that should not have been crossed. He smirked darkly at them, his eyes flashing, and said,

"Now, that, I'm afraid, I can't tell you. But let's just say I have my resources." He then smiled a shit-eating grin and told them, "Now, if you don't want this information getting out to the public about who and _what _you are, then I suggest you join the Host Club, or at the least, visit regularly. You can help out with the Club, if you so wish, but I high suggest that you do not refuse."

_Marionette, Marionette, my love doll, be a good girl like Daddy and be my marionette? Make grandma Shiki happy and give blood to me? _Rin's breathing became slightly uneven and gained a few glances of concern and confusion. _Be my little Doll...you know I love you so...Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin...your grandma is so thirsty..._

_"You're so greedy, grammah," A little Rin replied quietly, looking down at her trembling hands. Her mahogany hair was close to a brown at this age, and stretched down to her shoulders, tangled and messy, but she was the exact image of her father. She bit her lip, careful not to prick it with her little fangs, and continued, slowly lifting her head up to glance at the mentally unstable grandmother, whose mahogany hair was all over the place, "I-I dun wanna go sleep 'ight now..." The little girl flinched when the Vampire woman, who was unstable, but still beautiful, leaned down, gripping Rin's shoulder loosely and nosing Rin's hair away from her neck, breathing heavily. Her breathe sprayed against her neck and Rin tensed, squeezing her eyes shut in fear and lifting her head up to give better access, as something warm and wet slid against her neck, and like that..._

_...it felt as though two inch-thick needles pierced her neck and was draining her of her blood, quickly. She could hear the woman, the former actress, drink hungrily and greedily, the gulps of her blood that went down her throat... Rin felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the moment. Black dots started to dance in her vision and tears pricked her eyes. She prayed for her sister, or her father, to find her and stop her from doing this to her. But they never came. _

_Rin fell limp in the woman's greedy arms and she could feel her smile madly against her skin. Blood trailed down Rin's neck, onto her collar bone, and stain her recently bought pink, ruffled dress. Rin never knew what she did, what she does or is doing, to make her grandma treat her like this. She felt her eyes slip shut and her head dangle awkwardly off the woman's arm. Her breathing became shallow, and she felt as though she was going to scream in pain as the woman removed her fangs from her neck. The skin quickly closed over the wound and she could hear the breathy words of the woman, words that would haunt her mind for years to come,_

_"Be my little marionette...my little Doll. Be like Daddy and make me happy..." And like that, she started to slip into unconsciousness. _

"Rin..." Rin blinked and inhaled sharply at the feel of someones arms wrapping around her. She closed one of her eyes as Rei lifted herself up and licked some of the blood off of Rin's cheek, gaining some faces from Hikaru and Kaoru. "She's not here, she won't hurt you." She whispered this quietly, so that no human would be able to hear.

Rin spoke, only a volume louder than Rei, but loud enough for Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru to hear, "We'll visit. Help out with the Club, but we're also going to need to take days off when needed, despite what you think. We are models, we have schedules, and we need to take care of our work. You're an Ootori, engaged to Chiyo-San, you should understand." Kyoya nodded and wrote something down in his little black book,

"Very well, I will agree to your terms, as long as you agree to mine. You shall help out with the club and get days off as you request, but only for work, nothing else, unless a family member becomes ill or to visit a grave site. But you will also have to cosplay with the rest of the club and greet guests, but if requested, you must attend to those guests. No slacking off, understood?"

"Yes." Rin said, finally lifting her head. Rei opened her mouth to protest, but Rin cut her off, saying, "I speak for the both us, our brother, however, is a different matter." Kyoya let an amused smirk grow on his face,

"Ah, yes, Shiki Takuma-San. He was...an interesting matter to deal with."

"Tried to get him to join, didn't you?" Rin almost jumped in surprise when she felt someone latch onto her lower arm and she looked down to see a boy with a round head and cheekbones, small lips, and childishly round, honey colored eyes. His hair was a golden blonde that curled around his forehead slightly and he clutched tightly to a pink rabbit. He smiled brightly up at her and in the back of her mind, the _very _back, she had an urge to squeal and hug the boy, but resisted. She was a rose covered in blood, controlled by the very strings of her family, she was a marionette, to be used and controlled as taught and told, she was the _Bloody Rose _in this life...She can't be _herself_.

The little boy giggled up at her and Rin felt her eyes soften a fraction, "He and Tama-Chan got into a funny argument earlier! He doesn't talk much, but he's really funny! Plus he likes sweets! Like me!" He grinned widely up at her and Rin caught sight of some fangs.

_This must be Haninozuka Mitskuni, _She thought, but still could not shake off the memory from earlier. Her childhood had been stripped from her and, for the might of her, could not smile a _true _smile, ever again. All her smiles were fake...Maybe that was why Rei always tried to make her smile.

"Hey," Kaoru spoke up, tired of staying quiet, causing his brother to look at him surprise, "do you need to go to the bathroom? To wash off your face, I mean." His face gained a light pink to it at his slip up, but he quickly forced it down.

Rin through for a moment, gripping Rei's arm tightly, and said, "That would be greatly appreciated, Kaoru-San." And just like that, both gingers' tensed. She however, didn't miss the shocked, confused, and slightly angered look she received from Hikaru.

Kaoru laughed nervously, and said with a forced grin, "Whattya mean, "Kaoru", I'm Hikaru!" Rin didn't feel like arguing, so she just sighed and said,

"Whatever, Kaoru-San, just show me the bathroom."

"I'll come with!" Rei volunteered quickly, noticing the bloodlust that was forming quickly in her sister's eyes. She saw the confused look on Kaoru's voice and quickly added, "I mean, she needs help with the wounds, so...! Yeah!"

X.X

After an argument, Rei was allowed to come, and on their way up back to the club, Rin asked curiously as they passed a stair case,

"Is that a room in the staircase?" Kaoru blinked and turned his head, as Rei questioned in confusion,

"Like in _Harry Potter_?"

"Yeah."

"Um, yeah, that's a room. No one ever goes in there though, too scared."

"Have you?" Rei asked and Rin felt like face-palming.

"He just said no one went in there, Rei, obviously not." Kaoru cracked a grin at that and looked at the sisters', telling them,

"Well, just because I say no one, doesn't mean that me and my brother might not have. We got bored one day, people were talking about the staircase with the room underneath it, and we were curious. It's nothing to exciting, just a bunch of books on shelves and tables and a small bed in the back. It's kinda cramped." Rin "Hmm'd" to herself in thought as they walked, "There were cobwebs and stuff everywhere though, so I don't suggest going in there anytime soon. Hikaru-"

"So you admit that you're Kaoru?" Rin asked him, raising an eyebrow. The brother tensed, before laughing slightly.

"Y-Yeah...But, anyway," He'd question her later. "Hikaru and I went back to the classroom a few minutes later, and apparently the entire class of 1-A was searching for us!" He laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "It's was great. Boring, hilarious, but great all at the same time."

"How can something be boring and great at the same time?" Rin questioned, confused. It didn't show on her face though-no, only in her eyes. Rei frowned sadly, glancing at her sister. Kaoru blinked and looked down at the brunette in surprise, "It makes no sense. It's either great or boring. It can't be both. It's not emotionally possible."

Kaoru was confused, does this girl not know anything about emotion? But judging by her actions earlier in the day, he'd guess not. He tried to explain, "Well... That's not true. It could be something that bored you completely, but...I don't know how to explain. Like, class is boring right? But something happens in that boring class that makes it exciting? But you're still slightly bored, but happy at the same time? It's...It's something like that."

Rin merely blinked as they walked up the staircase and down a hallway.

Kaoru then question, "By the way, are you going to go to the Winter Dance at the Christmas Party that the club is hosting?" Rin blinked,

"Dance?"

"What dance?" Rei wondered. "Formal? Or is it casual? When?"

He smirked at them, his gaze lingering on Rin for a moment longer than it should've, and said, "I'll tell you we get back, promise."

Rin would've let out an annoyed huff if she wasn't trying to be emotionless.

X.X

This is what the sisters' gained so far. The Host Club is for the Rich and Beautiful, who have to much time on their hands, who also have too much time on their hands. The Host Club is filled with five guys, one girl, who is thought to be a guy, and "hosts" for girls. The Host Club is also relatively beautiful, some enough to be Vampires themselves, but in truth, only Suoh Tamaki and Haninozuka Mitskuni are Vampires. Kyoya knows about Vampires, as he is engaged to one-not by his choice, mind you. As he put it,

"_The marriage between me and Chiyo-San is strictly business. It is to expand our companies and join them together. I have had no say in the matter and neither has she. Our fathers' were very clear on that matter._" The rest of the Host Club, however, are Humans.

Rin, however, was tense. She could clearly remember her and Rei's situation in the bathroom, plain as day.

_"He saw, Rei, he saw." Rei was confused and questioned,_

_"Saw what? Who saw?"_

_"Kaoru-San. He saw my wounds close up." Rei's lilac eyes went wide and she demanded, voice squeaking slightly,_

_"What!? Why didn't you slow down the healing!?" Rin snapped, raising her voice ever-so slightly,_

_"You _know _I can't control my powers! You know I'm different from all the other Vampires! The only powers I _can _control is my blood whip and erasing peoples memories!" Rei gained an apologetic look and said,_

_"I'm sorry...But, what if he gives us away?" Rin grew silent for a moment before saying quietly,_

_"I'll erase his memory. I'll...I'll bring him into the back room and erase his memories, rendering him unconscious,"_

_"And I'll replace them." Rei finished, frowning sadly. She didn't like it when they had to do this, they prefer letting people keep their memories. But after Rin nearly attacked a Day Class student at Cross Academy... "I'll make it seem like it was his blood on his face. After he falls unconscious, I'll cut his palms with my nails." She wiggled her fingers for emphasize, showing off her relatively sharp, Vampire nails. "He won't feel a thing, believe me." _

_"Yeah, that would be preferable." Rin stated, feeling slight sympathy. _

She was snapped out of her reverie, due to Tamaki's strange ways. She turned her head to see him flirting with a brunette, and raised an eyebrow as he said, "-the Bali Emperor outfit which looks very good on me...Everything is just a faithful servant who kneels in front of thy Goddess, you." And just like that, the poor girl's face lit up red, all the juicy blood gushing up into her cheeks... Rin swallowed the lump in her throat and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his behavior. She turned her head, sitting at Haruhi's table, and sighed, muttering,

"I can't believe that idiot is the son of a Pureblood." Tamaki was grade eleven, along with Kyoya.

"Ne, Rinny," Rei nudged her sister slight, gaining her attention, and gestured to the Hitachiin table, "it's time for us to switch tables." Rin felt like complaining, but decided against it.

"Fine." She stood up, Rei trailing behind her, and strode towards the gingers' table. The way their arms swung, they way their hair bounded, the way their hips swung and just the way their feet clamped quietly against the ground as they walked, _screamed _model. They could hear the twins' talking with their guests.

"What're you doing for the Christmas party?" A blonde asked curiously. Hikaru started, smiling,

"Well, we reserved the entire large hall in the central campus, so there will be a dance." Kaoru smiled identically to his brother, slightly warmer though, and said,

"And we're thinking of having some casinos. Of course, there will be rewards." They were both grade ten, along with Haruhi and Rin and Rei. The sisters' have just arrived at the table when Hikaru pulled Kaoru to him, lifting his chin up and leaning close to him, noses barely touching, and whispered,

"Actually, I wanted to spend some time alone with you, Kaoru..." Kaoru's eyes went wide as his face turned red slightly. Rin tensed, eyes turning pink for a split second, before quickly hiding her thirst. Kaoru's eyes went slightly watery as he said,

"D-Don't say that Hikaru, I wanted it too!" The sisters' merely stared, unsure if they should be disgusted or not. Rei was the first to speak,

"What...What _was _that!?" Her voice squeaked slightly, horrified and disgusted. Rin just stood there, face blank.

"I...I'm not sure. I know I don't want to find out though. Let's go back to Haruhi's table. My ears are starting to bleed." She gripped Rei's hand and started to lead her back to Haruhi's table.

Of course, she _was _only joking when she said her ears were starting to bleed. She was more than used to the screaming and fangirling of, well, _girls_, seeing how they were unnaturally beautiful and in the Night Class.

They almost escaped to freedom when arms wrapped around their shoulders, preventing them from leaving.

"Now, come on," Hikaru spoke, an arm around Rei's shoulder. She resisted the urge to flip him over her shoulder and beat him to a pulp then and there.

Kaoru had an arm around Rin's shoulders, grinning, and said, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

"If this has anything to do with your comment on me and my sister being together, then no, we didn't. And if it didn't, then no, we still don't." She deadpanned, "It's disgusting."

The brothers' smirked and shook their heads, tsk'ing at the sisters'. **"Now, now, you're missing the whole point. You obviously don't see the perks of having a pair of male twins together." **

"Yes, we we do." Rei said, frowning. "Taboo relationship, blah, blah, blah, viola, you get fangirls. Congratulations, you two are brothers and are totally gay for each other, I'll be at the wedding." Rin looked at Rei and smirked, saying, reaching over and pulling her sister to her, wrapping her arms around her waist,

"Don't tell me you're jealous of them, Rei?" If she was going to be at this Host Club and if she had to work with _that_, then she was gonna beat them at the act. She quickly forced down her prideful smirk and gained an emotionless face. But the brothers' and Rei caught it. It was only on her face for a split second, but she saw it. Kaoru released Rin and let her pull Rei to her, Rei answering with a pout,

"But, they're so _proud _of it, Rin! We're always hiding how we feel about each other..." She sniffled softly and made her shoulders shake. Dad's a Model, mother's an actress, yeah, they kick ass. "Why can't we be like them?" She turned her head, purposely not meeting Rin's intense gaze.

"You know why, Rei... What would father say? Daichi-Kun?" Rei slouched slightly, tears pricking her eyes, and she buried her face into Rin's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around the Tsundere,

"I-I can't leave him, Rin! I-I love you both way to much! I-I-I don't know what to do! They all say the s-same thing to us!" Rin allowed _some _emotion onto her face, softening her features and giving her the look of a sad mother,

"Rei..." She placed hand on the back of Rei's head and whispered softly, "You know I can't make that decision for you."

And Que the ear-splitting squeals and the plaudits of Hikaru and Kaoru, who were shocked.

"That was..." Kaoru began, unsure of how to express how he was feeling at that moment.

"Impressive?" Hikaru asked in confusion.

"It's seems like the guests' tension is higher than usual today," Haruhi noted, carrying a tea tray. Kyoya, grade eleven with Tamaki, smirked and pushed his glasses up as he explained,

"Being naked is slightly popular. We had another plan too, though. Santa Clause' Costume play." Rei and Rin overheard this and the younger of the two commented in confusion, asking her sister,

"Why didn't they just do one for _Frozen_?" Rin blinked and gave a lazy shrug.

"...I'm glad I put that Bali book in front of Tamaki; I don't have any say in the cosplay plans, of course," He smiled a shit-eating grin at the Fujioka girl, causing her to sweatdrop. The twin sisters thought in complete unison, tensing,

**_Holy shit, it's Kaname-Sama all over again!_**The sisters glanced at each other from the corners of their eyes and felt an invisible shiver travel down their spines as they spoke in unison, quietly, but still looking at each other,

**"He's a Shadow King." **

And not far away, you could hear a girl squeal as Haninozuka Mitskuni placed a flower necklace around his neck, explaining with bright smiles, giggles, and little pink flowers blooming around him,

"It's Bali's National flower-We imported it!"

Rin counted down in her mind, _3... 2... 1... _

"_Kyaaa!_ Honey-Kun, _Kawaii!_" The blonde Vampire seemed to notice the _very _human Mori walking by and exclaimed with a smile and mischievous eyes, not that the girls could see through his cute kid facade,

"Ah! Takashi, Takashi!" Mori paused in his walking, stopping almost instantly, and looked towards the blonde who was grinning wide enough that you could small fangs (Not bloodlusting, so they were not at their full elongated size) and charged at Takashi at break-neck speed, fast enough to appear human, and tackled his legs, quickly climbing up and wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist. Honey giggled as he placed a flower necklace around Morinozuka Takashi's neck. Honey gigged and hugged Takashi around his neck, nuzzling it, and cried out, "Yaay! We match now!"

Grades Twelve, Haninozuka Mitskuni and Morinozuka Mitskuni. Cousins by marriage, and the Morinozukas' have been serving the Haninozukas' for generations. The entire Haninozuka family is made up of Vampires and the Morinozukas', human they may be, are trained in combat to protect the heirs.

**"Hey! Hey!"** The sisters' snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Hikaru and Kaoru calling their names with smirks. **"What about your costumes?" **

They blinked and watched as the brothers held up two completely identical costumes. They looked at Kyoya and almost groaned in protest.

Not long they left the changing rooms and stood, low and behold, in front of a couple of boys, guests, that the girls' were supposed to be "Hosting". The dresses were white in color, but decorated with the regular gold bracelets and necklaces. There was a gold band wrapped around the dresses waist and accented their slim, athletic model bodies. The top was held up by a red jewel, connected to a gold necklace that moved up from their collarbone and wrapped around their necks. Intricate, gold bracelets dangled off of their wrists, and they both adorned a gold ring with red gems on their middle fingers. The dress slit at the sides, up to their waists, and the fabric itself stopped at their knees. There were also red cloths that was tucked underneath the gold-waistband and wrapped around their hips, before just dangling in their front. They wore tan sandles that had straps that wrapped around their ankles.


	4. Ice always bothered me

"_Ah! Takashi, Takashi!" Mori paused in his walking, stopping almost instantly, and looked towards the blonde who was grinning wide enough that you could small fangs (Not bloodlusting, so they were not at their full elongated size) and charged at Takashi at break-neck speed, fast enough to appear human, and tackled his legs, quickly climbing up and wrapping his legs around the taller man's waist. Honey giggled as he placed a flower necklace around Morinozuka Takashi's neck. Honey gigged and hugged Takashi around his neck, nuzzling it, and cried out, "Yaay! We match now!"_

_Grades Twelve, Haninozuka Mitskuni and Morinozuka Mitskuni. Cousins by marriage, and the Morinozukas' have been serving the Haninozukas' for generations. The entire Haninozuka family is made up of Vampires and the Morinozukas', human they may be, are trained in combat to protect the heirs._

_**"Hey! Hey!"** The sisters' snapped out of their thoughts when they heard Hikaru and Kaoru calling their names with smirks. **"What about your costumes?"**_

_They blinked and watched as the brothers held up two completely identical costumes. They looked at Kyoya and almost groaned in protest._

_Not long they left the changing rooms and stood, low and behold, in front of a couple of boys, guests, that the girls' were supposed to be "Hosting". The dresses were white in color, but decorated with the regular gold bracelets and necklaces. There was a gold band wrapped around the dresses waist and accented their slim, athletic model bodies. The top was held up by a red jewel, connected to a gold necklace that moved up from their collarbone and wrapped around their necks. Intricate, gold bracelets dangled off of their wrists, and they both adorned a gold ring with red gems on their middle fingers. The dress slit at the sides, up to their waists, and the fabric itself stopped at their knees. There were also red cloths that was tucked underneath the gold-waistband and wrapped around their hips, before just dangling in their front. They wore tan sandles that had straps that wrapped around their ankles._

**_"Humans have always admired Vampires, whether or not they admit it."_**

"So...you're twins?" A girl asked curiously, her only reason for requesting them was because she was curious. The girl had pale green eyes and dark shoulder-length hair that she tied back in a brain, "That's nice. I never really seen a pair of twins' other than the Hitachiin brothers before." She smiled at them, awaiting a response.

Rei nodded excitedly, a smile growing on her face, "Yeah! I'm Rei and she's my sister, Rin. She's older than me by two minutes, and we also have an older brother, Takumi. He looks a lot like us, actually, only with brown hair and blue eyes." The brunette's eyes lit up in realization,

"Oh! You mean Shiki Takumi-San!? He's in Tamaki-Kun and my class! He so dreamy..." She sighed dreamily, going into la-la land. She then opened her eyes and looked at the sisters' shocked, exclaiming, "Wait, doesn't that mean you two are the children of the famous models Shiki Senri-San and Aiko-San? And that would mean that you're both models as well! Do you act? Do you like modelling?"

Rin was silent and just sat there with her legs crossed, her hands clasped together as the girl asked her questions, Rei answering them happily,

"Yeah, they are our parents. Yes, we're models and it's really fun, but it can actually be kind of tiring at times!"

"Really? Oh, um, Rin, right?" The girl asked curiously, looking at the more serious of the sisters'. "Well, I was wondering...do you or your sister have a boyfriend? And, not to be rude, but, is your hair color and eyes natural? I've never anyone have colors like those before, unless they dye their hair and use contacts..."

Rin nodded slowly, "Yes...We got our hair from our father and our eyes from our Mother." Shiki, formerly known as Tsukigomori, Aiko, was originally Human, and came from a small family of Vampire Hunters. Vampire Hunters, of course, have Vampire DNA inside them, thus giving them their Vampire Hunter abilities. Aiko was the only daughter, and only child, of the Tsukigomori family. She didn't even know about Vampires and Vampire Hunters until her parents shipped her off to Cross Academy and completely ditched her once they found out she was in love with the very creature she was supposed to despise and Hunt down, a Vampire. To be specific, Shiki Senri, a famous model, cousin to the Pureblood King and Queen, Kuran Kaname and Yuuki. He was also cousin to Aidou Amaya, and cousin to Aidou Hanabusa through marriage. "We come from a...very unique lineage," She felt her lips tilt up in a small smirk, before quickly forcing it back down.

Tamaki was watching the scene, smiling widely, from his spot on the couch next to his guests.

"Hey, boss," Kaoru began, looking at Tamaki, his brother beside him,

"don't you think there's something odd going on with those girls'?" Hikaru finished, resting his arms against the couch.

Tamaki looked at them, surprised they made that suggestion, "What? No, of course not. Why would you think that, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

The guests were listening, curious as to where this conversation was leading.

"Because, boss," Hikaru began, "they may be twins',"

"but they act like total opposites."

"And they're so pale-almost as pale as you boss."

"Not mention that their hair and eye color are unnatural,"

"and of all things, they're _models_. Even models have faults, but these girls' don't seem to have any."

"Their bodies are slender and perfectly proportional,"

"they have perfect postures,"

"one is strict with honorifics while the other throws them around carelessly,"

**"Not to mention that they carry the air of royalty around them and that they're naturally pretty." **They tilted their heads to the sides, holding up their index fingers and thumbs as they listed this off. Tamaki had sweatdropped nervously, hoping that they hadn't caught onto their secret, and asked,

"Well, aren't all girls beautiful?" It was true, to Tamaki, every girl was pretty. He was just that kind of person. He's more of a personality over looks person, but he never found anyone, unless they were truly cruel, hideous. Even his own Grandmother, who forbade him to go to France to see his Mother, he does not hate, "They're models, Hikaru, Kaoru, besides, have you even seen their work?"

A girl spoke up with a smile on her face, "Of course they have! I-I mean, they model for their mother, don't they?" Tamaki glanced surprised and looked at Kyoya, asking with wide and teary eyes,

"Kyoya...is it true that those girls' have to model for these Shady twins' mother?"

"Hey, watch it boss!"

"Yeah, who you callin' shady!?" They demanded, annoyed. Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses, writing something in his little black book and saying,

"Yes, Tamaki, it's true. They're quite good at their job. Shiki Rin and Rei: Twin daughters, second and third born, to the famous models Shiki Senri and Aiko, who is also a part time actress. Their brother, Takumi, is the heir of the company. The Shiki Twins' model for Hitachiin Yuzuha and have been since age seven. They started from kid magazines to the teens, to eventually just fashion magazines in general and even made an appearance in a movie. Perhaps you heard of it? It's called _Paths of Destiny _and features two sisters, separated at birth, both searching for their destiny. Not a bad movie, but it stereotypes Vampires."

Tamaki made a face and commented, "Don't they all?"

"Look at _Twilight_ for example," Hikaru scoffed. Kaoru nodded and asked,

"Can it even be _called _literature?" Then again, they were guys and most definitely not gay, so their opinions were kind of limited.

"We do not sparkle, nor do we burst into ash as we step into the wonderful lights of Day," Tamaki started to rant, standing and making dramatic posed, sparkles appearing as he ranted, "but we merely try to live, to survive into the next day without those Hunters doing their Hunting, the Humans doing their Human-y things, and us Vampires doing what we Vampires do best!"

**"Why are you referencing to yourself?" **The brothers' asked confused and Tamaki froze for a split second before replying,

"Why, am I merely so beautiful, then what else can I be!?"

"As I was saying," Kyoya cut off their conversation before Tamaki actually _does _go and get his cover blown, "they also have a mentally unstable Grandmother and their Grandfather was a mass murderer," At that, several eyes widened, "and they both originally went to the prestigious school, Cross Academy. They were in the Night Class, thus explaining their uniform."

At this, Hikaru joked, returning to their previous conversation, "Think they're Vampires?"

Kaoru's expression instantly went into one of shock and realization. _That makes sense...That would explain everything! That would explain why they both seem so perfect and why Rin's wound healed like that! But...Vampires? _He jumped slightly when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head and stared wide-eyed at the devil-no, Rin. He stared at her intently for a few moments, and caught confusion that was rather well hidden inside her eyes. Her face was devoid of all emotion, her voice monotone as she spoke,

"Kaoru-San, do you know where the backroom is?" Kaoru blinked and said,

"Yeah, it's that way, take a left and-" He paused, seeing her expectant face. Rei then walked up, after bidding an apology to the guests who had requested her and her sister, and asked,

"Can you take us there?"

"I-I suppose so..." He replied, slightly uncomfortable. _Okay, they're Vampires, I'm escorting them to the backroom-shit, okay, calm down Kaoru, you're only freaking yourself out. _He glanced back at the people he was talking too and said, "I'll be right back."

Hikaru nodded and Kaoru was soon dismissed, ignoring Tamaki's ranting and Kyoya's writing, and led them to the backroom. He had stepped five feet in the room when he heard the door close and lock. He blinked and turned his head, only to quickly find himself slammed against a wall and a hand covering his eyes.

He reached up with his hands a gripped the wrist, trying to pull it away. Rin was surprisingly strong despite her appearance.

"Stop struggling, it'll be over quickly. You won't feel a thing-"

"That's what they all say!" Kaoru bit back, not wanting to get his blood drunk.

"I'm not all," She said, lowering her hand just enough so that he could see her face, "I am merely going to be erasing your memories. Rei shall replace them."

"So you are Vampires?"

"..." Rin said nothing as she merely lifted her hand up back over his eyes. Kaoru really didn't know he was acting so calm during all this; was there something wrong with him? Normally, if one just found out that Vampires actually existed and that one was going to erase and replace your memories, you'd be freaking out right? Sure, his heart was beating a bit faster than normal, but he was actually being _calm _about the situation. He was freaking out, well, he did at first, but now he was just taking the whole thing in as stride. "You shouldn't have saw in the first place." Just then, blue crossed his vision and as he blacked out, he had to wonder,

_Why do her eyes looks so sad? _Before his legs gave way and he started to fall to the floor. Rin quickly caught him, wrapping one arm around his waist as his head rested against her chest, kneeling slightly, a hand pressed against the back of his head as she tried to erase the memory of him seeing her wound close. Her knees stared to give out and she landed roughly against the ground with a grunt, trying to keep Kaoru from falling out of her grasp and landing roughly against the floor.

"Rin..." Rei spoke, "I need to do this quickly." Rin nodded, before saying,

"Go ahead." And Rei knelt down and placed a hand against the unconscious boys head, her hand glowing purple. The memory was soon replaced and the girls' backed up, letting Kaoru rest on the floor. It took a few moments, but Kaoru eventually woke up and groaned, placing a hand against his head as he sat up.

"What..." He groaned again, a headache forming, "What happened-Rin? Rei?" He questioned, surprised at the sight of the mahogany haired girls. He then remembered, he was showing the girls' the backroom and closed the door behind him foolishly, locking it, and turned back to the girls, only to trip and knock his head on the floor. He shook his head and stood, his head pounding, and muttered, "Anyway, here's the backroom...I'm...going back now."

Rin nodded, and Kaoru frowned when he saw that her face was still emotionless, "That sounds like a good idea," She quickly added, seeing his confused face, "We merely wanted to know where it was, for future purposes. In case." He nodded, mind going white for a second, and blinked, trying to regain his thoughts,

"..Right...Yeah, okay." He felt slightly out of it and Rin noticed, quickly heading over to the door and unlocking it, opening it, and saying, voice monotone,

"Yes, let's go." He nodded, barely able to register his words as his head pounded, still blank, and walked out, following them, only to head back to his brother a moment later.

Rin sat down on the couch, Rei lying down on it beside her and resting her head on her older sister's lap, and causing the guests' to squeal. Rin merely sighed and rested a hand on Rei's head, causing the girl to close her eyes.

During this time, Haruhi was approached by Kasugazaki, who had just deemed her, her favorite, and caused Tamaki to go into despair.

...

"Boss, quit eating that Commoners' Ramen and help make the final plans!" Hikaru spoke up, giving Tamaki, who was curled up in a corner, eating Ramen, a look, "We have only one week until the party!"

"What's wrong with him?" Haruhi questioned, while Rin merely raised an eyebrow, staring at the blonde confused. Kaoru looked at the three girls' and guessed,

"He must not have like it when Haruhi was declared Kasuga-Hime's favorite?" Rin and Rei blinked in and their eyes widened slightly in realization. Haruhi blinked and waited for them to explain further. Kyoya commented, typing something on his Pineapple laptop,

"He shouldn't really be that surprised, it isn't like the illness just started?"

**"Illness?" **Rin and Rei asked in unison, confused again. She didn't smell sick...

**"So-called Host-Hopping disease,"** Hikaru and Kaoru stated, raising their arms up boredly, **"Also known as "Host Club Wanderer."**

Hunny spoke up with a bright smile, holding Usa-Chan closely, "Usually the guests choose a Host and stick with him, but she likes to switch every now and then. Everybody has had her at least twice... It was Tama-Chan's turn last week." Haruhi slammed her fist down on her outstretched palm, stating in realization,

"I get it, now, he's upset because I took her from him." Tamaki instantly stopped eating Ramen and stood up, before running over lightning fast-using his Vampire speed- and got right up in Haruhi's face, screaming,

"NO, THAT'S NOT IT AAAALLLL!"

No one noticed Mori standing behind Hunny.

Tamaki suddenly stood up straight, a hand in his pocket, as he pointed at Haruhi, declaring, "I can't stand it anymore, Haruhi! You need to wear proper girls' clothing!" He scratched his head furiously, screaming, "ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S AGAINST MY GENTLEMANLY POLICy TO OVERLOOK THIS! HOW IS IT THAT YOU'RE SO POPULAR WITH THE LADIES WHEN YOU YOURSELF ARE A LADY!?"

Hikaru and Kaoru held up their hands, explaining as they saluted, "She opted out of taking P.E since it's an elective," Hikaru began.

",and the students' I.D numbers are co-ed, so nobody would know!" Kaoru added. It was a whole week after the incident and Kaoru felt better than ever, though he does get the occasional headache.

Rin blinked when Tamaki started to shuffle through a treasure chest, muttering, "Daddy wants...Daddy wants..." He pulled out a giant portrait of a girl with long brown hair with bangs, and brown eyes, that look a lot like Haruhi, and he declared, holding it up, "Daddy wants you to go back looking like this-! Look at this _cuteness_!"

Haruhi screamed, ticked off, "DON'T JUST ENLARGE MY PHOTO WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Hikaru took the picture and looked at it, along with the rest of the Host Club, and commented, "I wonder every time I look at this...how did _this_, become _that_?" He gestured to Haruhi and Rin blinked, commenting emotionlessly,

"She doesn't look that bad." Kaoru looked at her surprised, but let a small smile flicker across his face, as he said, "True, but she looks better with the long hair."

"Short hair." Rin stated bluntly and Rei snickered slightly.

"A kid got a piece of gum stuck in my hair on the first day of school, and since it's a pain to get out, y'know, I just decided to cut it all off." Haruhi explained and shrugged, "It's just hair. And as for my contacts, well, my Dad stepped on them a while back and they broke."

Tamaki sniffled, tears trailing down his face, "Why did she cut it herself?"

**"What a sloppy reason," **The Hitachiin brothers' stated. Rin resisted the urge to roll her eyes and commented dryly,

"You two are rather rude."

"Says you," Hikaru began, frowning.

"All you do is make sarcasm and speak bluntly and brisk."

"You never make an emotion,"

"and you always have this blank look on your face." Kaoru finished, but for some reason, feeling as though that was wrong. Why, he didn't know, he just did.

"-can we revert back to the original conversation now?" Rei cut in, frowning as she glanced worriedly at her sister. Everyone looked at Haruhi, who blinked, and shrugged, saying,

"I don't really care if I'm treated as a guy, y'know?" Haruhi began, addressing herself _like _a guy would, "Actually, it's better, because I can hurry up and finish my quote of 1,000 people and pay off my debt."

Tamaki got up in Haruhi's face again, crying loudly, "A GIRL CAN'T INTRODUCE HERSELF WITH "ORE!" He turned his head to Kyoya, crying, "_MOMMA! _Haruhi's using dirty boy words again!"

"I'm sorry," Kaoru began, looking at Kyoya, "but who's "Momma?" Rin, Rei, and Hikaru all wanted that answer too, so they looked up at the man. Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses,

"Based on Club position...I'm guessing he's referring to me."

Sensing danger from Tamaki, Rin and Rei grabbed Haruhi's arm and started to pull her away from him, saying,

"Come, come, I sense Tamaki's vibes."

"He's not happy." Rin added, feeling her lips twitch upwards slightly. She hid it easily as Rei continued,

"He dreams about his dream girl and tries to force it on you..."

"Not fun."

"Hide."

"Yes, let's."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over, grabbing Haruhi's shoulders, "Here, here, he's scary, come this way."

Haruhi was utterly confused by the girls' and Hikaru's comments, and even more by Kaoru's next one,

"By the way, do you have formal dancing experience?" He continued, "It's a _must _for the party."

"Huh!?"

**"Dancing?"** Rin asked with a bored tone, Rei's more excited.

"N-No way..." Haruhi had sweat beading down her face as she stuttered, horrified, "But-But the party doesn't actually count for my quota, right?" She started to back away, a large sweatdrop forming, "Plus, I'm not really interested, so I'll just skip-" She cut herself off when she felt herself back into a chest. She whirled around, stepping back, and stared wide-eyed at the blonde, who declared,

"If you want to master the road of men, then I shall help you! Social dance is a Gentlemen's Common knowledge!" He pointed directly at Haruhi, who had stress lines forming, "If you can master the Waltz in one week and show it off at the party, then I'll cut your debt in half!"

Haruhi pretty much has zero choice left as she screamed.

Kaoru blinked and looked down at Rin and Rei, asking, "You two know how to dance, right?"

"Yeah."

"Easily." He grinned,

"Was that a hint of pride in your voice, Rin?"

"I'm Rei."

"Doubt it."

"Damn, you saw through it." She commented boredly, voice never losing its monotone. "Congratulations, you can tell us apart like we can you, Kaoru-San."

"Call me Kaoru," The ginger interjected gently. He, strangely for one, decided to make it his mission to befriend this strange girl. He felt that there was more to her than his emotionless act; inside, she was probably just a big, huddling, ball of emotions-He cut his thoughts off with a thought of realization. "I got it!"

Everyone turned to look at him. He explained with a smile, "I know what their types can be! Rin is the Kuudere, and Rei can be the Deredere!"

"That...might actually work." Tamaki agreed with wide-eyes, surprised.

... (NEXT DAY)...

Kasuga was teaching Haruhi how to dance, as she was the only girl shorter, when Haruhi accidentally stepped on the brunette's foot and tripped, trapping her under her against the floor. Haruhi's face went red from embarrassment and Rin bit her lip tightly as she watched. Kazuga looked surprised for a moment before wrapping her arms around Haruhi's neck and pulling her slightly closer with a seductive smile,

"Oh, it's alright Haruhi-Kun."

...

"I'm sorry, Kasugazaki-San, to have to make you my dance partner," Haruhi apologized, placing down a tray of tea of the table. "please, have some tea."

"Oh, I'm totally okay with it," Kasugazaki replied with a smile, wiping sweat off of her face with a handkerchief. Rin walked over the two and grabbed a cup of tea, lifting it up to her mouth and drinking from it. "I heard that you'r limiting your Guest service for awhile to practice..." She said with a smile, placing her chin on her hands, "It makes me happy to know that I get to spend alone time with you." Haruhi blinked, confused, as she handed Kasugazaki her tea, "Oh my, is this a new tea set? Ginori..." She gazed at the tea cup, her features softening.

"Why, you have a good eye. This is our first day using it." A small smile crossed her lips as gazed into the tea cup, saying softly,

"I see...What a lovely color..." Rin blinked as she sat down, Rei sitting on her lap and wrapping her arms around her neck, Rin's arms around her waist,

"You must like tea a lot."

"Tableware," She corrected. Rei looked at Rin confused and asked,

"By the way, isn't Ginori ground-seaweed?"

"...It's also the name of a teacup." Rei nodded before kissing her sister on the cheek and situating her self to that she could rest her head on Rin's shoulder, who sat there with a blank face. Her eyes betrayed nothing, seeming to look as though she was lifeless, a puppet.

No one else seemed to notice and that bothered him slightly. He looked around confused, seeing if anyone else saw the look on her face. Kaoru frowned deeply, only to blink in surprise when Kasugazaki cried out, standing up in alarm and waving her hand around frantically,

"Oh, no! Not really, I don't really like it!" She protested, face flushing red at the accusation, "Oh, my, what're you-!?" She cried out in pain as her hand hit against the cup and it seemed to happen within' seconds, that no one really understood what had happened unless you actually knew the Host Club's biggest secret, that only a few of the members know.

Rei had somehow managed to jump off of Rin, who had moved out of her chair with lightning speed and managed to catch the cup before it hit the ground.

"Let's go to the Nurse's Office!" Haruhi suggested and within moments she and Kasugazaki where off towards the Office.

Everyone turned to Rei and Rin. Rin, who was still kneeling on the floor, stood. She made a face, seeing her skirt stained brown by the tea. She seemed unaffected by the hot temperature of the liquid and muttered,

"My poor uniform...it's been tainted by the vial of light." Rei blinked, before freaking compeltely and dashing over to her sister, demanding frantically,

"Rin, Rin, oh, my god! Are you okay!? Rinny, please tell me your okay; You're not hurt badly right! Rin-"

"I'm fine, just need a change of clothes..." Rei pursed her lips in thought before saying,

"There should be an extra boy's uniform in the back...I would suggest the one outfit, but we need those later." Mori and Honey were still dancing, until Honey tripped and Mori ended up stepping on him, his shoe heel cutting into Honey's skin and injuring it. Honey cried loudly and soon Mori had scooped Honey up in his arms and made a break for the Nurse's Office.

"Fine...just show me where." Rei nodded with a smile, still slightly worried, before Kyoya spoke up,

"In the back in one of the boxes, not that hard to find."

"Got it."

Kaoru barely spoke a word to them.

_**"Despite what they think, they come to be charmed."**_

...

"Everyone," Tamaki ordered,"Discuss Mr. Suzushime's and Princess Kasuga's discord!"

Haruhi had returned, with Honey and Mori in tow, a little later. She sweatdropped, stress lines forming on the side of her face, "What happened to my dance lesson?"

Rin and Rei shrugged, **"Who knows?" **Haruhi blinked and gave them an exasperated look before turning her attention back on the others.

Tamaki pointed at the gingers and ordered, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

They stood up straight, saluting, **"Yes, sir!" **

Hikaru started first, "Childhood friends,"

"It seems the parents decided their engagement."

Tamaki nodded, a hand on his hip as he then pointed to Kyoya, "Kyoya! Next, report about Mr. Suzushima!"

"Excellent grades, normal pedigree, so-called "Class C". His seriousness is his strong point, but he's studying in the UK starting next spring. His weaknesses..."

Rei raised a hand, "Human?"

"Lacking an interest?"

"Not very impressive," Hikaru spoke, giving the sisters' an off look, specifically Rei, while Kaoru added confused,

"Faint-hearted."

"I haven't even spoken yet..." Honey muttered, flowers blooming around him as he blinked innocently.

Tamaki scratched his chin, muttering, "Hmm, makes sense."

"What discrimination..." Haruhi muttered, sweatdropping annoyed, "They don't have any mercy on the guys." She then realized what Tamaki said and asked, "Huh? How can you-"

"The reason for the Princess's illness" Kyoya began, "Marry such a dumb guy in the future, what a stupid thing to do."

Hikaru added, shrugging his arms, "For now, she just wants to play around" if you think that's the flow." Kaoru sighed, crossing his arms as he shook his head,

"Can't help it with that plain guy."

"It's saddening." Rin sighed, slightly irritated by their harsh judgement. "The flow is understandable,"

To everyone's surprise, it was Haruhi who finished the sentence for her, "but is that how it is?"

"Kyoya," Tamaki spoke, bangs covering his face and if you looked closely, you could see the slight pink hue of his blue eyes turning red. His teeth grounded together, revealing slightly elongated fangs, and growled, "you knew about the fiance all this time?"

Kyoya gave a shit-eating grin towards the level B Vampire and said, closing his book shut with one hand, "Isn't it my job to know all about out guests? But there's no real value, so I didn't bother telling."

Tamaki's eyes went back to their regular hue and his fangs shorted again, as he sweatdropped, "You..."

Honey spoke up with an innocent smile, "I live close to Kasuga-Chan's house."

Rin and Rei grew bored and were about to leave the club, when Two arms snaked themselves around their shoulders, and one around Haruhi's.

Rin and Rei looked up to see Kaoru, while Haruhi had Hikaru, who spoke,

"Haruhi, who's your dancing coming?" Kaoru turned the twin sisters around with a grin, heading over to Hikaru and Haruhi.

Haruhi grumbled, "If I could practice today-" Kaoru cut her off,

"I'm sure you'll turn out fine either way. By the way, here's a question for all three of you."

Hikaru grabbed Haruhi's chin and lifted it up so their faces were inches apart, "If you searched "Suzushima" one the net,"

"What will you get?" Kaoru questioned the twin sisters. They blinked in unison, but they had a feeling they already knew the answer.

...

_Why am I here again? _Rin asked herself mentally as she and the rest of the Host Club, and the female and male guests, stood in the dark. Candles lit mystically one by one, Akane and Riku making quick work of lighting them, and Tamaki spoke in a charming voice, loud and clear as he raised a lit candle lamp,

"Lambs gathered here tonight, May the Lord's blessings be with us. Open the door."

The doors opened and guests came piling in one by one, filling the room with their brightly colored dresses and tuxedos. Violin music echoed around the room. echoing across the great hall.

Kyoya was wearing a black tuxedo, Tamaki a white, Haruhi brown, and Hikaru and Kaoru were wearing brown and orange plaid vests with a white undershirt and a green bow. Mori was a dark blue, and like Tamaki, Hunny wore a white.

Rin sighed, closing her eyes. She was wearing red Vintage Halter dress with strap that connected from the middle of the top and wrapped around her neck. It ended a little above her knees. Rei was wearing a darker red version of the dress, with a piece of cloth wrapping around her shoulders. They both wore red high-heels with straps and stood approximately two inches taller.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Christmas Party!" Tamaki greeted with a smile, small fangs poking out from his lips, and an outstretched hand. His golden hair seemed to glow in the candlelight, giving him a soft glow and seeming to make him even more handsome than he already was. His blue eyes shone brightly and excitedly, ready to dance with the lovely ladies.

Hunny laughed loudly with his arms spread out to his side, standing beside Mori and in front of Kyoya, who had his arms crossed with a "Smile" on his face.

Hikaru and Kaoru, wearing brown plaid vests with white undershirts and a green bow, held cards up as they stood by a casino, smiles on their faces. **"Welcome," **They greeted. **"Why don't you play some cards with us ladies?"**

Rin and Rei took that as their Que, walking towards the gingers and placing their hands on their hips as they asked, **"Well, Gentlemen? Win one game and you'll get a reward." **

**"For those of you who get the higher number of points," **The Hitachiin brothers spoke, **"will have the chance to dance the last dance with one of the Host Club members!" **

Haruhi realized then why she had to learn to dance.

"The female top-pointer will get a kiss on the cheek from the King, Tamaki!" Hikaru announced. Tamaki stroked a girl's chin, whispering with a charming smile,

"Do your best..." The girl just about fainted while the others' squealed.

Kaoru continued his brother's sentence, "And the male top-pointer will get a kiss on the cheek from the Shiki twin of his choice!" Boys broke out into whispers and whistles then.

...

Not long after, the Hosts were all surrounding Haruhi, who seemed bothered by something. "Hey, Haruhi," Tamaki began curiously, "why are you so tense?" Haruhi jumped, surprised.

She replied, slightly uneasy, "Sorry guys, I'm just not used to parties like this. On Christmas I only eat the cakes that my father brings home from work."

"Eh!?" Hunny, along with the rest of the club, was shocked. "So you're all alone!? What do you do?" Haruhi placed a hand to her chin in thought,

"Let's see...I think I watched the "Katoh's Family Dinner Table Christmas Special" on TV." She muttered, "Some special technique like cutting the whole cake equally..." Rei piped up, excited to talk about something she could relate too...in way,

"Rin can cook! She loves cooking! A lot, actually-she usually makes the dinner for the six of us before she has to go head over to Grandma's-" Rin had tensed considerably, everybody noticing. Rei fixed her next sentence, "I mean...She usually eats dinner in Grandma's room...with her...in a way-I'm so sorry!" Rei flinched, "I screw everything up..." Rin sighed and walked towards her sister, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes, before embracing her tightly.

"It's fine, Rei. You do what you think best." Rin's voice was monotone as she spoke, as she refused to show her true emotions. She'd be even more vulnerable to manipulate if she did than. "You only try to help," She pulled away before kissing her sister on the cheek, letting her know everything was okay. Rei broke out into an adorable smile and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around her sister's waist and nuzzling her neck.

"I love you, Rinny..." Rin sighed as she placed a hand on the back of Rei's head, but replied back with a quiet,

"I love you, too..." It was the only way to know that they still had each other. "I love you" was their promise to one another. If one of them broke it, their entire bond be broken as well. That's how close they were. They said it often, everyday, whether anyone cared or not. It's how they knew that they'd stay together and never leave the other. "Now, Haruhi, what is this show about-?" She was cut off by Tamaki, who gripped Haruhi's shoulders tightly, crying out,

"Haruhi~! Why are you so plain!? _Your lovely Katoh family is being made a fool of! _Isn't it a wonderful TV program that makes you feel like a part of family!?" The aristocrat Vampire had tears streaming down his cheeks, blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

Tamaki probably loves the program more than anyone...

"How can I love it _that _much?" Haruhi asked dryly, a sour look on her face.

**"No relation what's-so-ever for us, though."** The Hitachiin twins' stated, raising their arms and shrugging.

"We live a completely different life-style." Kaoru commented. Haruhi sighed,

"Somehow, I knew you'd say that-get off of me!" Haruhi snapped, pushing Tamaki off. He pouted childishly and mushroom sighed, sticking out his lips in a pout,

"Boo."

"Gorgeous party doesn't mean anything to you, does it, Haruhi?" Hikaru questioned, while Kaoru sighed,

"Oh, man, no fun..." But quietly, he pondered, _What made Rin tense like that? I mean, we don't get along with our own Grandmother, but still, I doubt she's that bad... _He had no idea what to think, but didn't let his thoughts show on his face.

"Well, why don't you eat something then?" Kyoya suggested, causing Kaoru to blink and turn his head. He highly doubted food would be enough to lure Haruhi or any girl for that matter in-"We have quite a spread."

"A spread?" Haruhi repeated confused for a moment, before blinking and turning her head. Kaoru raised an eyebrow-was she really...? "Like...Fancy Tuna?" The way she said it made her look so innocent. Kaoru and his brother couldn't resist, they hugged her, rubbing their faces against hers going,

"Aw...You poor thing, so shy!"

"Never had Fancy Tuna-awww..." That one was his brother. The rest of the Host Club, including the Hostesses, froze. Within moments Kyoya was dialing a number on his phone, Tamaki ordering,

"Kyoya! Order some deluxe sushi immediately!"

"On it-Yes, yes, Some Deluxe Sushi, soon as possible." Mori was already making a break towards the kitchen for the tuna. Hunny quickly grabbed some containers and held them up to Haruhi, crying out,

"Here Haru-Chan, we have Tupperware too! Do you want to bring some home!?" Haruhi turned her head when she felt a hand clamp itself on her shoulder and blinked when she met the lilac eyes of Rin-albeit it was difficult due to the orange hair in her vision, but she saw it. And Rin, with her monotone voice and blank face, said so seriously,

"Our parents have a friend whose married to Aidou Hanabusa-San and she makes the best Fancy Tuna. If you so wish, Rei and I can bring you there for you to try some, I'm sure Amaya-San would be pleased." Rei nodded enthusiastically, pushing Hikaru off of Haruhi and clinging to her arm, despite Haruhi being shorter than her, and said,

"Yeah! Amaya-Chan loves cooking! She's the one who taught Rin! I can't cook very well though...I'm sure she'll love to have you over! Oh, then we can invite Yuuki and Kaname-Sama! And Daichi and Daiki and Sayori-"

"Rei, I told you, honorifics."

"But Rin~! They said I could call them that and that you should too!"

"They are of Pureblood lineage." Rin argued calmly.

"Thanks, but no thanks..." Haruhi replied calmly, slightly-okay, very confused about what they were arguing about. Kaoru and Hikaru the same, though Hikaru just look annoyed that he was pulled away from Haruhi. Both pairs of twins' released her and Haruhi quickly made her escape as every single female in he room, even some males, started to offer her all sorts of food. Rei's laughter echoed in the room, purely enjoying herself.

Haruhi leaned against a pillar, exhausted and extremely embarrassed. "How could I have been so thoughtless?" She asked herself, banging her head against the pillar. "I'm so embarrassed..."

"H-Haruhi-Kun?" Kasugazaki's voice spoke up nervously. Haruhi blinked in surprise,

"Princess Kasugazaki!"

"Will you dance with me?" She asked with a smile. Haruhi nodded with a smile,

"Sure, I don't mind." Haruhi then remembered, "Ah, Suzushima-Sempai!" Kasugazaki gasped and in shock and jumped, dropping her glass. She knelt to the floor, looking like she was about to cry, trying to clean up the mess. Haruhi smiled, _She's such a cutie. _She spoke, raising an index finger, "I don't think you should use any tactics. Even if you hop from member to Host member to gain his attention, you always look the happiest when you're looking at the tableware. Suzushima's business is importing tableware, isn't it? I looked it up on the library's computer."

"It's okay..." Kasugazaki spoke, eyes gaining a sad look, "He doesn't care about what I do...besides, he's decided o study abroad all by himself. It doesn't matter anymore. That's why-" She was cut of by Mitskuni, who had ran over and declared,

"Found you, Haru-Chan!" The brunette screamed loudly when she was suddenly picked up and thrown over Takashi's shoulder.

"Haru-Kun, kidnapped!?" Kasugazaki could hardly believe her eyes. Rin and Rei suddenly appeared, bowing perfectly, causing her to grow even more confused. The Shiki sisters' were holding bags as they bowed, apologizing in unison,

**"We need to borrow Haruhi for a moment, please forgive us." **And then they were off. When they arrived, Hikaru took one of the bags that contained a dress for Rin, saying,

"I thought you'd never come." Kaoru frowned when he heard Rin speak with her monotone voice,

"It would be improper of us if we were." Rei giggled and wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder, the other bag tucked beneath her arm and against her side,

"We are Hostesses after all!"

"Okay, okay, here, Haruhi, change into this." Hikaru shoved Rin's bag into Haruhi's arms and she cried out in shock,

"Hey, what's-"

"No complaints," Kaoru spoke, pushing her into a changing room. "just get dressed!"

Rin supplied with bored eyes, "We, apparently, don't have much time."

Kyoya asked as Haruhi changed, "Ready? The time limit is twenty minutes, until the climax of the party." Haruhi was done changing and sat down in a chair, the Hitachiin brothers working on her make-up while Rin and Rei worked on putting on her wig. "We already sent Mr. Suzushima to the 11-C classroom."

"Please find his true feelings, kay?" Mitskuni asked Haruhi, a smile on his face as flowers bubbled around him. Hikaru and Kaoru sighed, Kaoru the one speaking with a smile,

"How troublesome. The boss only started planning this yesterday. The preparation was tiresome." Rin, done with the wig, muttered,

"I don't even get why I'm doing this in the first place." Rin slowly turned her head when her sister wrapped her arms around her waist, stating,

"Because we get to make people happy, Rinny. They smile." Their eyes met and Rin gained the message: _"And I want you to smile too." _Rin sighed. Rei should really just give up on her. She's broken and she can't be fixed. It's her fate.

The doors suddenly slammed open, Tamaki popping his head in, declaring, "You all can't be in here together! You need to attend to the guests-!" He cut himself off, seeing Haruhi. She had on a wig that looked like her old hair style and was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap dress that had a red rose on it. She wore very light pink lipstick and blush. Tamaki felt his face heat up as Hikaru spoke with a triumphant grin,

"Whattya think!? It's our best try, we even put make up on her!"

"We did the wig," Was Rin's monotonous response.

"You're so cute, Haru-Chan!" Hunny declared, smiling brightly.

"Yeah...this wig is heavy." She muttered. Tamaki turned his head, a hand clamped over his mouth, as he blushed furiously. _SO cute..._

"Try your best!" Rin leaned against the wall, arms crossed, watching silently through lidded eyes as Haruhi walked away, her back to them. She felt her mouth dry slightly and licked her lips, thirsty as she watched the tasty looking girl walk away. She breathed in deeply, trying to control herself. She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned her head, locking gazes with Kaoru, who just stood there next to his triumphant brother, observing her intently.

Kaoru felt another small headache form as he stared at her, wishing she'd show just _some _form of emotion. He felt strange, like he should be remembering something, but couldn't because he forgot what he was trying to remember. He'd talk to her...He will talk to her and try to get some emotion from her- _What the hell am I doing? _He asked himself confused as he stared at the girl, who seemed to notice his confusion, _Why do I care so much about her smiling and what-not? I barely even know the woman... Why am I trying to come up with a plan to get her to talk? _He sighed and removed his gaze, muttering, "Who knows..." _I'll dance with her or something... Dancing shows a person's true face, right? _

Either way, they ended up heading back to the main hall. Rin and Rei standing next to each other, watching everyone dance.

"Hey, Rinny...," Rei spoke up quietly, poking her sister in the arm. Rin blinked and looked over at her sister, confused,

"What is it, Rei?"

"Can we dance? Like when we were little?"

"Waltz?" Rin suggested, causing Rei to shake her head and suggest,

"Shuffle?" Rin wasn't in the mood for that and asked,

"Irish Folk song?"

"Robot?" At this, Rin almost snorted, before suggesting with her lips tilting upwards in a slight smirk,

"Tango?" Rei smiled widely.

Hikaru overheard this, dancing with a girl, and asked confused, "What?"

Rin was already leading Rei over to a free area and they got in their positions. They grabbed each others hands and Rin had Rei twirl, before holding far away from her and taking a few steps forward, before they both turned and walked the other way. They twirled, got into another position, and were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Rin frowned and turned her head, only to see Kaoru with a smirk, saying,

"Last time I checked, you need a male to tango, so, may I have this dance?" Rei pouted, but released her sister, who sighed and grabbed Kaoru's hand.

"How troublesome..." She muttered before gaining an idea, "Do you know the movie _Rent_?"

"The Musical?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Dance to that in your head." He nodded and they got into positions, close this time. Within moments, Rin had dipped Kaoru, who blinked in surprise,

"Wait, I'm the one in the lead-"

"Don't question, just dance." She released Kaoru and let him fall to the ground, stepping back with a very small smirk. Kaoru caught it however as he sat up, and grinned. He stood and Rin grabbed his hand, twirling, before jumping in the air slightly and having Kaoru lift her up by the waist as she kicked her legs slightly, before setting her back on the ground. They both spread their legs before Rin lifted her's up again and Kaoru grabbed her leg, her arm wrapped around his shoulder, only to reel her leg back, place it back on his arm, reel it back, and raise it in the air, making a slight arc, and placing it back on the ground.

"Where did you learn to tango?" Rin asked curiously, causing Kaoru to smile as he released Rin and pushed her forwards slightly as she did a twirl and stopped a bit away from him.

"I'm the son of a Noble, I had to have learned some time. You?"

They stomped a foot down before Rin was pulled back to Kaoru, making a slight face, "Aidou Riku-Kun..." She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other one held his hand, while his other hand gripped her waist. "It was weird, really weird."

"That strange?" He questioned as he twirled her again before they got back into their other position and started to dance again. Soon she was pressed up against Kaoru as she raised her leg up again quickly and placed it back down. "You have a strange mind."

Rin had the urge to smirk, "Like you don't?"

He found it intriguing, the way she kept her emotions locked inside, even though it bugged him. What could have happened to her that made her so emotionless?

They twirled again and Kaoru had pulled her back against his chest, her raising a leg up slightly as he ducked her. His hand was on her back this time as they stood, their feet moving to the beat in their heads, and Rin was pressed against his back again, a leg wrapped around his slightly.

"What I think is my business, not yours." She then was turned to his back and she had one hand on his shoulder, the other in his other hand, and placed a leg between in his. He quickly turned her back again and grabbed her waist again, lifting her in the air as she kicked her legs, before they reverted to just grasping each other's hands, and taking a few steps forward slowly.

"My apologies for taking an interest."

"An interest in what?" She questioned as they twirled again before he ducked for the last time, causing her to raise her leg up high with one arm wrapped around his shoulders. Their faces were close and Kaoru could hear his heart pounding rapidly. He was close enough that he could see the emotions Rin had buried inside her eyes; Confusion, surprise, pride, slightly annoyance, but amused, and..._fear_. He was curious, what was she afraid of?

He didn't answer for a moment, not sure if he _could _answer. He then spoke, saying, "An interest in getting to know you and being your friend." _What the hell did I just say!? _

For a fraction of a second, Rin's eyes widened. Kaoru caught it and watched as she forced them back to normal, saying, "I have no need for friends, Kaoru-San, but I will not stop you from trying." Awkward situations call for desperate measures-speak formal. Kaoru blinked. Sure, she spoke slightly uptight before, but this was a new one.

"Y-Yeah...and I told you, call my Kaoru." He stuttered, surprised.

She sighed, slightly irritated, and muttered, "Yes..._Kaoru_." She looked at though she wanted to make a face, but her eyebrow merely twitched. She said after a few moments, "Have you noticed all the people that are watching us?"

"?" He looked around surprised, not having noticed it. The girls' were tense, and the boys looked even angry, and it took Kaoru a moment to realize why. He turned his head back to look at Rin, nearly brushing noses with her. He felt his mouth go dry as his face heat up, quickly releasing her after letting her stand, apologizing, "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine..." She sighed, bored already. There was the clattering of heels and the girl turned her head, only to see Suzushima Toru grab Kasugazaki by the hand, just as the Christmas Tree lit up.

"Merry Christmas!" Tamaki's voice rang out from nowhere, causing people to cry out and cheer, "May there be blessings over this Clumsy couple!"

**_"Whether it be for their beauty or youth, their power, or something entirely different, like the look in their eyes..."_**

"This is the last waltz," Tamaki had announced. Haruhi, who had managed to twist her ankle by running in heels, was sitting down in a chair. Despite not being able to eat any of the fancy food, or dancing, she felt happy.

**"Now, we'll have the last event!" **The Hitachiin twins announced.

"The first kiss will be given to Princess Miyako, a blessing kiss from Tamaki, that was modified...Fujioka Haruhi!" Hikaru announced. Kaoru added,

"The second will be given to Aidou Riku, a kiss from either Shiki Rin or Rei!" The mahogany haired girls' froze at the name, while Tamaki and Haruhi had gasped from her own name.

**"It's all because Kyoya-Sempai said that if there was a little accident, the party would be more fun." **The twins replied, while Rin seemed to gain a dark aura around her, asking, her voice seeming to deepen,

"Riku-Kun..._What are you doing here?" _The man had a triangle shapes head with oval lips and mischievous ice blue eyes. His skin was tanned slightly, and he wavy flame red hair. He adorned the Night Class vest with a black undershirt with a collar. He was the exact copy of his father, only with different hair and skin colors. He had a huge infatuation with Rin, for some unknown reason.

The man placed a hand against his chest as he walked forward, speaking, "Why, I have come to collect a kiss from my future bride, of course!"

"We're not engaged." She deadpanned, causing the man to lean backwards, pouting childishly,

"Why, how rude! Just think about it, Aidou Rin-doesn't it sound wonderful!? Now, come on, I want my kiss." He smirked and leaned forward, ready to claim her lips, only to have her dodged swiftly and peck him on the cheek instead, a frown on her face. Just from that one motion, his face heat up-even if he was slightly disappointed he didn't get to _kiss _her. "Ah, how much I love thee so! Come, give me a hug, my love!"

He reached out to her, arms spread, only to miss as she stepped aside, deadpanning, "No."

"Rin~!" Rei was giggling madly during this. Riku stopped what he was doing when he heard her giggles and turned, a grin spreading across his face, "Rei-Chan!"

Rei waved, wiggling her fingers as she giggled. Riku looked her up and down, commenting with a smirk, "You look gorgeous as ever." She smiled,

"Thanks, Riku-Kun." He walked towards her and slung an arm over her shoulder, asking,

"So, how's my little Rin been?" She giggled a little more at his accidental rhyme, but said nothing. Kyoya placed a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, asking,

"How about you do this instead of a dance? We'll cut off your debt by one third."

"She's been good." Rei replied, a smile on her face. Rin's dark aura seemed to grow as she stared at Riku, speaking,

"Leave. Now."

Haruhi muttered, deciding to just get it over with as she stood, "Well, I'm not gonna do a deep one..." She placed a hand on Miyako's cheek and under her chin, turning her head, "But, on the cheek is okay."

Rin overhead and blinked, a thought coming to her mind, "Haruhi-San, have you ever kissed someone before?"

"Isn't this your first kiss?" Hunny questioned confused, a finger to his chin.

"Probably," Rei said, hands clasped in front of her with a smile. Tamaki's blue eyes went wide as he cried,

"First kiss!? Haruhi-Stop! HOLD THAT KISS!" He lunged forward, racing off the steps and towards the couple, only to slip on a banana with a hand reaching forward. His hand accidentally pressed against Haruhi's back, pushing her forward and causing her to redirect the kiss.

Haruhi's and Miyako's eyes went wide with shock. Tamaki's were filled with horror as he released Haruhi, taking a step back. Haruhi removed herself from Miyako, a hand over her lips.

Rin and Rei knew instantly...this was the _real _accident. They both sweatdropped and Riku, with a smirk, took the advantage to wrap an arm around Rin's shoulders and pulled her to him, making her frown deeply.

"Release me."

"But, Rin-!" Riku was cut off by a slap in the back of the head. He released the sisters' and clutched the bump on his head, whining, "Akane~! Why'd you do that!?"

"You were harassing Rin again." The ginger replied.

_It turned out well, _Kyoya thought, smirking slightly. The brothers' had grins on their faces, Hunny had a shocked face with a blush, and Mori merely smiled. Girls' started congratulating Miyako, and Haruhi gave Tamaki a glare when she heard one say,

"I see...kissing machine." Tamaki panicked,

"That's not true at all! I merely wanted to reserve your first kiss-!"

"And now because of you, I did my first kiss. I don't really care, but I didn't think you were that greedy a person." She replied, turning her head away from him, a sour look on her face. "I just started to have a better opinion of you, too. Or maybe it's a new type of bullying, isn't it?"

"Haruhi-!" He was cut off by a dark glare and he was sent to mope in the corner as Hunny approached Haruhi, asking,

"Hey, Haru-Chan, want some cake?"

"Yes, please."

"-kane, come on! Give me a break here!" Riku whined as his twin sister started to drag him away by his ear. Her nails were pinching it enough that it started to bleed, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, Do you want to die!?"

"You're not our father, so don't even try to sound like him." Akane deadpanned as they neared the exit. "Besides, you're an Aristocrat, you'll heal quickly."

"Why are you so mean~!?" He whined, tears streaming down his face. "Rei~! Help!"

Rei giggled and waved at him, saying, "Sorry, sorry, you're on your own on this one." Normally she'd try to stop any fights from breaking out, but she knew the siblings really well, so she was used to it.

"Rin-" He barely had time to beg before the door closed, them on the other side.

Kaoru blinked at the scene and cracked a grin, chuckling slightly. Rin blinked when she heard his laughter and turned her head, Kaoru almost locking eyes with her instantly. He felt his face heat up at being caught and turned his head, embarrassed.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _He questioned, confused and frightened slightly, _Why am I so intrigued by her? Sure, she managed to tell me and Hikaru apart and that gained our interest...but why? Why am I so interested in her? Her sister could tel us apart to, so why only Rin?_

* * *

"Remember when I searched up on Google why you were "allergic" to blood tablets?" A young woman, who appeared to be in early twenties, with dark skin and wide, narrowed, emerald green eyes, asked her re-husband. Her hair was cut above her shoulders, french-braided around her head, but was slightly wild. The light from the window made it look like flames dancing, her hair such a bright red. She wore a black, sleeveless dress which accented her guitar figure, and a ruby necklace.

A man with pale skin and curly, golden blonde hair and ice blue eyes that filled with knowledge, blinked at her. He wore a yellow vest with a black undershirt that had a collar, and dark red tie. His pants were also black. "You mention something about it, yes."

"You weren't allergic to them, were you?"

He shrugged, "Not much else I could say, really, without alarming you." They were in the kitchen and Amaya was frying chicken on the stove. Hanabusa was sitting at the table and reading a book, writing down some occasional notes. He smirked, "Unless you wanted me to freak you out by saying that you were my Soulmate, and the very second I saw you as a Human, the blood tablets stopped working? If you want to know, I barely coughed up any tablets when I was little, but as I grew older, it eventually started to affect me gradually. And then you appeared at Cross Academy..."

"And you attacked harmless students to control your hunger?" Amaya questioned, giving her husband a look. Not long after Aliza was resurrected as a Human, Hanabusa had allowed Amaya to move in with her and Zero's two kids. As much as he despised Zero, he held a deep respect for the late Hunter, he treated his kids as his own. After all, they were Amaya's kids, and they got along with their kids wonderfully. He and Amaya got remarried a few months after. "Honestly, you were so ridiculous back then."

"And you were the one who could hardly speak to me because I left you so wonderfully speechless." She could almost see his nose grow like Pinocchio's and his ego grow even bigger.

"You kept on getting me attacked by you fans!" She argued, flipping the chicken before pressing the spatula against it to cook it some more. Chicken patties all the way. "And, no thanks to you, I had a mental breakdown on whether I was really Human or not."

"You aren't Human." Hanabusa supplied helpfully as he turned the page in his book, pushing up his reading glasses. He didn't even need them, really. He just put them on to make him look even more hot than he already was, just to get a reaction out of Amaya. She knew he does it on purpose too and it bugged the crap out of her, because she wanted to attack him then and there, but nope, she has to _responsible_ and finish making dinner.

Amaya rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "No, really, I hadn't noticed! I mean _before _the whole battle between Vampires and Humans and Hunters and all that jazz. Before Rido, really, when I WAS a Human and was hallucinating. You know, when I freaked out so badly I tried to kill myself-Aiko forcefully carried me, and _then _she made you carry me."

"I offered-you might need to check your memory again."

"Shut up, Hanabusa." Amaya growled as she placed the chicken on the plate, before placing another piece of uncooked chicken on the grill. "What I _mean _is, when I searched it up, I gained some really weird info from this weird website. But the only reason I searched it up in the first place, was because you said, "Because you meet a specific type of Human."

"What was the website called?" Hanabusa questioned curiously, looking up at Amaya through his fake glasses.

"I think it was... Bloodtablets/Allergic." Amaya spoke. She now had full control of her Vampire powers of looking into both the past and the future. She could remember some things clearly, but sometimes it could be really blurry. Hanabusa almost dropped his book,

"What!? Why that website!?" Her face flushed red slightly,

"B-Because I was curious! And worried..."

"What did it say?"

"I-I'm not sure...I'll show you after I'm done cooking."

"Fine..." His nose twitched slightly as he inhaled the delicious smell of Amaya's cooking. "How much longer till it's done?"

"A few more minutes, stop being so impatient."

_**"These few Humans, are called Bloodmates, or if you prefer the more fairytale term, Soulmate. This is the bloodmate concept, and Vampires and Humans alike have to come to accept it."**_

"Did you know that Senri and Aiko's twin daughters and their son are going to Ouran Academy now?" Amaya smirked and sang,

"Kiss kiss, Fall in love!" Everything she knew as a Human was a lie... "Ouran Highschool Host Club, ah, that was brilliant "manga" I read." Of course, it was even a manga. It was only a figment of her powers leaking through, but leaving out anything that could pertain to her future. So, therefore, she never knew about the Vampires, the kids, anything. Only Haruhi's adventures.

"My wife is a psychic..." Hanabusa sighed, a hand pressed against the side of his face, a smile forming. "And people wonder about _me_ sometimes."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"Yuzuha's twin boys." Hanabusa changed the subject quickly, causing Amaya to blink and become serious.

"What about them?"

"You know about Rin's blood tablet problem, yes?" Amaya nodded, confused to where this was heading.

"Yeah...When the sisters' found out, they came straight to you for answers."

"Yes, well, didn't the two meet the boys' once at one of their first modelling sessions as little kids?" Her eyes widened,

"Are you saying that one of them-!"

"Yes, it's likely, but I'm not sure. It could just be a defect from having a Level D as a mother, but still..."

"She's technically a Level C."

"Amaya..."

"Hanabusa...Oh look, dinner's done!" Hanabusa sweatdropped at the change of subject.

_**"This is why Purebloods grow enraged. Why aristocrats panic and attack their bloodmate. Their blood line will be soiled with Human blood. This concept had been with them since the beginning, and had chosen to stay with them to the end."**_

**The bloodmate concept was discussed in the chapter :Fear in itself isn't what it seems" in Bloody of a Rose. Reread that if you are confused.**


	5. French people are Crazy

_"Did you know that Senri and Aiko's twin daughters and their son are going to Ouran Academy now?" Amaya smirked and sang,_

_"Kiss kiss, Fall in love!" Everything she knew as a Human was a lie... "Ouran Highschool Host Club, ah, that was brilliant "manga" I read." Of course, it was even a manga. It was only a figment of her powers leaking through, but leaving out anything that could pertain to her future. So, therefore, she never knew about the Vampires, the kids, anything. Only Haruhi's adventures._

_"My wife is a psychic..." Hanabusa sighed, a hand pressed against the side of his face, a smile forming. "And people wonder about _me_ sometimes."_

_"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"_

_"Yuzuha's twin boys." Hanabusa changed the subject quickly, causing Amaya to blink and become serious._

_"What about them?"_

_"You know about Rin's blood tablet problem, yes?" Amaya nodded, confused to where this was heading._

_"Yeah...When the sisters' found out, they came straight to you for answers."_

_"Yes, well, didn't the two meet the boys' once at one of their first modelling sessions as little kids?" Her eyes widened,_

_"Are you saying that one of them-!"_

_"Yes, it's likely, but I'm not sure. It could just be a defect from having a Level D as a mother, but still..."_

_"She's technically a Level C."_

_"Amaya..."_

_"Hanabusa...Oh look, dinner's done!" Hanabusa sweatdropped at the change of subject._

_**"This is why Purebloods grow enraged. Why aristocrats panic and attack their bloodmate. Their blood line will be soiled with Human blood. This concept had been with them since the beginning, and had chosen to stay with them to the end."**_

"Chiyo!" Rei cried out happily, tackling the blonde in a hug, "It's been so long!" Chiyo laughed loudly as she wrapped her arms around the excited brunette.

Aidou Chiyo, age fifteen, Night Class student at the infamous Cross Academy. She had pale skin with wide, narrow ice blue eyes. Her hair was a golden blonde and went above her shoulders, her bangs brushed to her right(your left) and framed her face slightly. She has a slender figure and bore the Night Class Uniform. She stood at the height of 5'5, a few inches taller than the Shiki sisters'. She was Ootori Kyoya's fiance, an arranged marriage, and the only blonde child of Aidou Hanabusa and Amaya.

"What're you doing here!?" Rei asked excitedly, while Rin merely blinked and looked at Chiyo. Chiyo was a girl of both brains and looks, something many Aristocrat children have-but she tended to be smarter than the rest, having Hanabusa as her father.

Chiyo pulled away from Rei, making a sour face. Rei instantly knew it was bad.

"Chiyo-Chan, what's wrong?"

"The Chairman, the one of Cross Academy _and _this school, thought it would be nice if I came to visit my "_fiance_." She put emphasis on the words, a sour look on her face. She wasn't a big fan of the Ootori boy, mainly because of his brothers'. She doesn't like them, so she figures Kyoya was exactly like them.

Kyoya noticed her and gave a shit-eating grin, greeting, "Ah, Chiyo, how nice of you to come visit us." She gave him a fake smile, a pink, bubbly background forming around her.

"Hello, Kyoya-Kun, so nice to see you. I've been _dying _to request you all day." His glasses glinted and the light covered his eyes from view as he asked,

"Is that so? Then surely you wouldn't mind helping Rin with some of the male guests?" He's trying to torture her, Chiyo knows it.

"You look really hot in that Kimono, Rin-Chan." Shiro, a boy with dark hair and eyes, commented, leaning closer to Rin. He was sitting on her right, a boy named Takanoji sitting on her left. Takanoji had light brown hair and dark eyes. Rin was wearing a light purple kimono with a pink obi and a darker sash.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, if anything happens, I'm sure Rin can handle herself." Chiyo replied calmly, not letting him control her. She caught sight of an adorable little blonde boy, holding a cute pink bunny and spoke, "Though, I _will _head over there towards the little boy with the bunny and all the sweets-" She was already gone. Rei sweatdropped and looked at Kyoya, commented,

"That wasn't very nice of you to do, Kyoya-Kun. You should treat her better than that."

Kyoya replied, writing something down in his book, "She is merely a means to widen my family's business. I do not care for her, nor her me. Our marriage was decided completely by our parents."

Rei frowned and questioned, raising an eyebrow, "Do you even _know _why Hanabusa-Ojii-San asked your father if Chiyo could marry you?" She had Kyoya's attention now, causing the boy to stop writing and push up his glasses, turning his head to look at her.

"It's to expand the company, is it not?" Rei sighed, disappointed.

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you." She started to walk away, planning on talking to Haruhi. Rin was the only twin requested today so far, so Rei was free to do what she wants.

"Rei, what exactly do you mean by "why"?" He questioned, but received no answer. He frowned and decided he'd have to try and get some answers out of his "Fiance" and their parents.

"Rin, why don't you say something?" Takanoji questioned, placing a hand over hers. Rin did not reply back, merely staring blankly at them, bored. She knew what they were planning, but once they actually _tried _something, she'd force them to stop.

"Your kimonos are exactly the same! Such nice colors!" A girl squealed over Hikaru and Kaoru, who were wearing dark blue and orange kimonos, that briefly resembled the ocean and sunset.

Hikaru replied with a smile, "Today all the members of the Host Club are wearing kimonos our mother designed. We can take your order if you like?" He suggested, causing a blush to spread across her face. Kaoru nodded,

"Our Grandmother dressed us up," Even though they weren't a huge fan of the woman. Suddenly, Hikaru was leaning in close to Kaoru, cupping his chin with the other on Kaoru's bare chest,

"Of course, I'm going to be the one taking _off _your kimono, right, Kaoru?" Kaoru instantly gained tears in his eyes, a blush spreading across his face.

"H-Hikaru, not in front of everyone, please! It-It's embarrassing!"

"No need to be shy." He whispered, causing the girls' to squeal loudly.

"Hey, Rin, I have a question..." The husky voice caught Kaoru's attention and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two male guests approaching Rin. He recognized them as some of Rin's regulars. He officially turned his head, Hikaru leaning away, to look at them.

The female guests just thought he was being shy and squealed again.

Rin had her head ducked down, bangs covering her pink-ish eyes. They were too close...The Humans were too close. She could hear their heart pounding, the blood vessels pulsing and racing through their veins...Her throat felt very, _very _dry. She still never found out the reason for why the bloodtablets stopped working on her years ago, but if the great Aidou Hanabusa couldn't figure it out, she gave up.

Shiro continued to approach Rin, placing a hand on her thigh as he leaned in close to her face, "...will you go out with me?" He whispered in her ear. Rin could feel her fangs trying to protrude from her mouth and her eyes started to glow slightly. She was starting to lose control. His neck was in plain view, all she had to do was grip his shoulder and lean forward...The sweet blood gushing into her mouth and down her throat...

Her eyes turned more red and she reached a hand up to cover her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from biting the poor rapist. Lucky for her, she just barely managed to avoid him kissing her, for he chose to lean in at that moment and ended up kissing her hand instead.

"Hey, hey, no need to be shy, Rin." He cooed, trying to pry her hand from her mouth. When he found he was getting no where, he reeled his hand back to slap her. "Your mine, Shiki Ri-!"

She never felt contact with her face. Instead, a tan hand gripped Shiro's rather pale one. Shiro cried out in alarm when he was pulled off of Rin and thrown onto the couch opposite of her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that the Host Club doesn't allow sexual harassers into the Host Club." A familiar voice spoke. Both harassers, and Rin, looked up to see Kaoru Hitachiin standing there, Rei holding back Takanoji. She had a dark look on her face as she spoke, her voice deepening,

"I'm sorry, but I don't tolerate those who try and hurt my sister." Her nails dug into Takanoji's wrist, causing him to cry out in pain. "Think again before you try to come here again."

"You are both officially banned from the Host Club." Kaoru finished with a stern look. Shiro was frightened, he knew how powerful the Hitachiin family was, of what Kaoru and/or Hikaru could do to his own family. To _him_. "Never come here again-If I see your face, if _Rin _sees your face, the Hitachiin family will not hesitate to see that the Himura and Kato families lose their business." Both boys' went extremely pale and Rei released Takanoji, causing him to run out the doors at a quick pace.

"W-Wait for me Tako-Kun!" Shiro screamed, jumping up off of the couch and out the room. Kaoru instantly turned towards Rin, hurriedly walking towards her and kneeling in front of the girl, who was leaning forward, head held down with her bangs covering her eyes. He placed his hands on her shoulders, asking,

"Hey, Rin, you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He was glad he caught sight of what was happening. Whether Rin would accept it or not, he thought of her as a friend. It's been a few months after the Christmas party and their relationship has escalated...slightly. She was talking to him a bit more now, but he hardly seen any more emotion after the Christmas party from where she kept smirking at him as they danced. He caught sight of her heavy breathing and frowned, "Rin?"

"I'm-I'm fine..." Her breathing was shallow, feeling like she was dying from thirst. Kaoru leaned forward, trying to catch sight of her face and her expression, "Just..."

"Just?" He was getting worried, "Rin, what's wrong?" Rin's throat was burning; it was on _fire_.

"Rinny?" Rei asked, kneeling down next to Kaoru and placing a hand on her sister's arm.

"I'm...My throat...I-It hurts..." Kaoru knit his eyebrows,

"Is your throat sore?" He was confused; How do you get a sore throat from sexual harassment? He blinked when Rin shook her head, it still hanging down, almost resting on his shoulder.

"N-No..." Her voice was hoarse, "D..."

"D?" He questioned before asking, "Dry?" She nodded and he quickly suggested, "Do you want something to drink?" She nodded and Kaoru made to release her, only to have her grip his shoulders. "Um, Rin, I can't get you water if you keep me here-" He cut himself off when she leaned towards him, her breathe brushing across his neck. He felt his face heat up slightly as his heart pounded, "R-Rin? What're you doing?"

"Thirsty...so, thirsty..." He felt something warm and wet glide across his neck and his heart beat even faster as he froze to the spot, stiff. Was she a...? No, that wasn't possible...They don't exist...right?

Rin opened her mouth, fangs protruding, when Rei suddenly lurched forward, pulling Rin away from Kaoru's neck and placing a hand against his face, making it glow purple and knock him out. Rin chomped down on her hand and Rei flinched, but let her feed quickly, before forcing her hand away and making it heal.

Tamaki quickly ran over, thankful that none of the Humans saw what happened, and cried out,

"What on earth-!"

"I panicked!" Rei busted out, tears pricking her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-Rin was losing control and I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it I knocked him unconscious, I'm so sorry!" Tamaki glanced at the unconscious Kaoru, who was leaning against the couch, and then at Rin. His blue eyes widened in surprise.

Ironically cliche, Tamaki was only able to hear what was happening because of his Vampire hearing, _because _the area where the girls' hosted was halfway across the room, far away from the male Hosts. Kaoru only saw what happened because he was rather observant.

Rin's eyes were filled with guilt, a small frown on her face, as she glanced at Kaoru. Blood stained the corner of her lips as she whispered, "I lost control...Forgive me." Tamaki had the feeling that she was talking more to Kaoru rather than him, and couldn't help but let a small, sad smile spread across his face.

"Rin..." Tamaki sighed, "You're forgiven. Now, Kaoru should be waking up soon, since it was only a quick-spell. Rin...haven't you been taking the tablets?" He questioned, looking at the mahogany haired girl. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a guilty, sad looking Rei, who was still crying. "What is it?"

"She...The tablets don't work on her...I've been letting her drink from me." Tamaki's eyes went even wider,

"What!? Rin, why are you even attending Ouran Academy if you have such a problem!?" He was truly worried now, "Cross Academy is much better suited-the Night Class could-"

"I never even wanted to come here." Rin interrupted coldly, giving him a dark look. Tamaki shut himself up. "We were ordered by the Headmaster, who knew full well about my condition, to enroll here with our brother. That is what we are doing."

"Rin..."

"Ow, my head..." Kaoru grunted as he woke, placing a hand against his head, "Geesh, Rei, how hard did you hit me? Damn." Rei sweatdropped,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you okay!?" She quickly grew frantic, "How bad is your head-do you need ice!? I can go get some ice-!"

Kaoru chuckled, waving her off, "I'm fine, I'm fine. You didn't mean it-I think. What happened.? ..I remember talking to Rin, then Rei hitting me, but I don't remember what happened between..."

"Nothing!" Rei spoke up quickly, eyes wide. "Nothing happened, now, g-go and get back to Hikaru! He's been worried about you!"

She quickly gripped his arm and pulled him up, pulling him over to his brother's table. Rin stood, wiping the access blood off of her mouth and licking it off of her hand. She bowed, "My deepest apologies, Tamaki-San, it will not happen again."

Tamaki sweatdropped, "It's fine, Rin, really! I just don't want to think about what my father might do if he hears that you lose control and attack innocent students." She nodded solemnly,

"I understand, Tamaki-San. It will not happen again." Tamaki stared at her for a moment before lunging forward and hugging her, swinging her around, crying out,

"YOU ARE JUST SO ADORABLE! MY CUTE LITTLE DAUGHTER!"

"I was thinking that this might make a great memorial offering for my Mother," Haruhi said, catching Tamaki's attention and causing him to stop spinning a dizzy Rin and make him look at her. He released Rin and set her on the ground, causing her knees to give out and make her fall to the ground, and ran over to Haruhi, placing multiple tea cakes in her hands.

"Here, child, take them all. Don't tell your mother though."

Chiyo asked Kyoya, confused, "Where did he get all those?" Kyoya smirked, writing something down, not even casting her a glance,

"Well, this _is _a Host Club."

"That...doesn't answer my question." She replied slowly, annoyed.

"Well, it's for my mother, but...do I really need so many?" Haruhi questioned, sweatdropping. Hikaru blinked, catching sight of someone new. She had dirty blonde hair, not a pale blonde like Tamaki's, and brown eyes.

"Aren't you a new face?" He questioned, smiling, arms crossed. Kaoru greeted with a smile,

"Please, come in."

"Come in!" Hunny added in loudly, flowers bubbling around him.

"Be nicer to the new guest!" Tamaki ordered, before reaching out a hand with a charming smile, "Come here, my Princess. There's no need to be afraid." He walked towards her and made to grab her hand, saying, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Clu-" Only to get slapped as he was pushed away.

"Don't touch me!" The girl screamed. "Faker!"

"F-Faker!?" Tamaki could barely believe what he was hearing. He had a hand over his red face, eyes wide.

"I can't _believe _you're recognized as a Prince in this Club!" The girl snapped, annoyed. She pointed at him, declaring, "A prince shouldn't go sprinkling his love around so _easily_! It makes girls' hearts tremble when you smile with sorrow, but why do you look so _stupid_!?" An arrow pierced Tamaki in the chest, "It's as if you're a light-headed _narcissist_!" Another arrow, this time in the head, "_Useless_! Too _ordinary_!" Two more arrows in the back and chest. "You're the _worst_!"

Tamaki screamed as he was struck with lightning before flying into the air and falling backwards, slowly. Hikaru and Kaoru gasped, Hikaru declaring,

"He's created a new technique!"

"One-Man slow motion!" Kaoru finished, headache just a small pound now. Rin and Rei blinked, Rei commenting with a smile,

"That's so cool!" Rin spoke next, still on the floor:

"Strange, though." Kyoya stared at the girl curiously for a few moments, a hand on his chin, asking after a few moments,

"Could it be, that you are...?" The girl turned her head to look at Kyoya, only to quickly burst into tears, crying out,

"Kyoya!" She jumped in the air, arms spread out as she flew towards him. Chiyo lifted her head up to look at Kyoya and questioned confused,

"You know her?" Kyoya didn't have a chance to answer, for the girl quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"How much I wanted to meet you, Kyoya, my one and only Prince." Everyone's eyes went wide and Chiyo could only ask,

"Um, sorry, what?"

...after everyone was seated on the couch(With a few exceptions) and Renge's explanation...

**"Kyoya-Sempai's fiance!?" **Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed. Rei spoke up confusedly,

"But, that's impossible..." Rin nodded in silent agreement, arms crossed. They was no possible way this girl could be Ootori Kyoya's fiance...After all, he was engaged to-

"-engaged to me." Chiyo spoke, narrowing her eyes slightly from her spot next to Kyoya. She had her long, slender legs crossed and her hands clasped together and resting on her lap. Her golden blonde hair framed her face perfectly and her ice-blue eyes glittered with intelligence and protectiveness. With her high cheekbones and heart-shaped head, full pink lips and dark lashes, she appeared to be the woman of every man's dreams. She was beautiful, and being the daughter of the famous Hanabusa, she was quite intelligent. Compared to a normal Human like Renge, she seemed like a Goddess-but Renge was not that bad off herself. With her square-shaped head and big brown eyes, she was rather pretty. Chiyo didn't like the surge of protectiveness over Kyoya she got, but due to the fact that he is her...

_I don't have anything against Humans, but I can't believe I'm supposed to be mated to one,_ She thought, slightly bitter. She shook off her bitterness and demanded of the young French girl, "Just who are you?" Kyoya smirked slightly and looked at Chiyo out of the corner of his eyes, saying,

"Now, Chiyo, she is a guest. You should use proper etiquette."

"I _am_ using proper etiquette. What I want to know is why my so-called fiance is two-timing me."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your voice?"

"Why would I be jealous over you?" She questioned confused, turning her head to look at him. Her icy orbs locked with Kyoya's dark ones for a brief second and Chiyo felt a spike of thirst hit her. Her gaze traveled down to his neck for a brief second before removing her gaze when Renge cleared her throat, not liking this exchange between the two lovers.

"Yes, _I _am _Kyoya's _fiance. My name is Houshakuji Renge," She smiled brightly, pointing at herself, attempting to get Kyoya to notice her. "I'll be in Grade 10 Class A tomorrow. By the way, I've grown up in France since I was ten."

"-Why are you huddled in a corner with mushrooms, Suoh-Sama?" A bored, electrical voice cut in. Everyone turned to see a girl, standing at a height of about 5'5, same as Chiyo, with a graceful figure standing a few feet away from Tamaki, who was curled into a ball with his arms wrapped around his knees, tucked into his chest. Her hair was a light shade of orange, that was tied into two pigtails on either side of her head by yellow ribbons. Her bangs fell just above her eyes and cut shorter to frame the sides of her face. She had bright, forest green eyes and a rather tan complexion for a Vampire, very much like Riku and Akane, but not as dark nor light. Out of her mouth hung a chocolate Pocky stick, and she, too, adorned the Night Class uniform. She turned her head, noticing all the stares she was getting, and calmly replied, "The doors were locked, so I came through the window..." Her tone of voice was bored and monotone, but held slightly more emotion then Rin's did. People either sweatdropped, or dropped their jaws. "Hope you didn't mind." She turned her head to Chiyo, "Father said Hanabusa was worried, so he sent me to check up on you...Sorry, Chiyo."

The blonde girl sweatdropped, but smiled and shook her head, "No, it's fine. Guys, this is my friend-" Kyoya cut her off, looking through one of his black books, and pushed up his glasses, reading,

"Ichijo Rina, daughter of Ichijo Takuma and Rima, heir to the Ichijo Pharmaceutical company. Part of the "Ichijo Group". Her mother is a model and her father creates medicine, specifically the B.T." B.T. was the given name for the Blood Tablets. Everyone was to call it "B.T." when out in public.

"Do you always interrupt or are you just this rude?" Chiyo snapped, glaring at him. Kyoya smirked and snapped his book shut, pressing it against his side, underneath his arm.

Rina blinked and yawned slightly, before asking, "Is it always like this?" Rin sighed and nodded, while Rei answered cheerfully with a thumbs up,

"Yup!"

"The boss looks angry," Hikaru began as he observed Tamaki, reverting back to the original conversation. Kaoru continued,

"And all because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy."

"Whatever, but why do you feel the need to continue to referring to us as if we were husband and wife?" Kyoya questioned the twins, annoyed slightly. "Isn't it adultery then?"

"Can I just go home?" Chiyo interrupted, annoyed. Renge, who wasn't listening, pressed her hands against her cheeks, ranting,

"Oh, it was love at first sight! Being affectionate to the backyard's plants when he thoughts no one was looking, kindly reaching a hand out towards the injured kitten," She continued to rant and Hikaru and Kaoru deadpanned,

**"I can't imagine that at all..." **

"Who can?" Rin asked them, appearing behind them suddenly and causing them to jump just the slightest. Her face was one of poker, no emotion showing what-so-ever, except for maybe the slight annoyance.

"I can't," Rei replied, scratching the side of her head. "And I have a pretty vivid imagination." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes' and moved over to Rin, wrapping their arms around her shoulders.

"...Can you let go?" Renge continued to rant and Rin questioned confusedly, "Who...Who is she _talking _about?"

"Wow!" Hunny gasped; Rina turned her head in surprise-she hadn't noticed the little blonde boy. "Kyo-Chan so kind!?"

Haruhi suggested, rather bluntly with a smile, "It _must _be the wrong person!" Kyoya felt sweat bead down his face at the sharp comment. Chiyo nodded in agreement, placing her hands on her hips,

"Haruhi is right, there is _no _possible way that the same person you are talking about, and this Onyx-eyes jerk are the same person."

Hikaru and Kaoru gasped, crying, **"Wait, you both should be more polite to Kyoya-Sempai!" **

"Why?" Rin questioned, causing the twins' to look down at her. "She's just delusional."

"Rinny, what have I told you about being nice!?"

"What have I told about using honorifics?" Rin fired back calmly, causing Rei to deflate slightly.

"NO way, I'm wrong about this! _MY EYES ARE JUSTICE!_" She began to rant again, angrily. "HE'S KIND TO EVERYONE AND NEVER ASKS FOR ANYTHING IN RETURN! LOVES THE SOLITUDE BUT ACTUALLY HATES THE LONELINESS!" During this, Hikaru and Kaoru had released the Shiki twin and ran around in circles around her and Mori, crying out while scratching at their head furiously,

**"Whaaa! Who is she talking about!? Who-what is going on! WHO!?" **

**"Stop it!" **Rei and Chiyo cried, covering their ears. They were getting headaches from her screaming.

'THE THROBBING-LOVE SIMULATION GAME!" Renge pointed at Kyoya, whose eyes widened just a fraction, "YOU! Who looks like Ichijo Miyabi-Kun from Uki-Doki Memorial!"

At Ichijo, Rina turned her head towards Renge and asked, boredly, "You realize that game was created by Chiyo's mother...She based it off something she foresaw."

Renge promptly ignored, causing Chiyo to gain a tick mark.

"Uki?" Hunny asked confused.

"Doki?" Haruhi added, also confused. There was a silence before Tamaki cried out, finally standing,

"OTAKU!?"

"OTAKU!?" Hikaru had face of pure terror.. Mori let out a "Hmm" with a bored face.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE!" Kaoru declared, shocked. Chiyo stormed up to Kyoya, face slightly red from anger, and demanded, poking him in the chest roughly,

"Kyoya! Damn it all, what the _Hell _is going on!?"

Kyoya explained, a hand on his chin, looking down at her, his elbow resting on his other hand as his right arm was wrapped around his side in his thinking pose, "She's a fan of the game, projected her love of the character onto me and somehow disillusioned herself into thinking we're engaged...I assume this Miyabi-Character wears glasses at well." He pushed up his own.

Tamaki sweatdropped, confused, "Wait...so she _isn't _you fiance?"

"No, I don't ever recall asking for her hand in marriage...Besides, I'm already engaged to Chiyo here." He gestured to the woman who barely came up to his shoulders, for he towered at a height of 5'11 and she a 5'5. "Last time I checked, polyandry isn't allowed here in Japan."

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, while Hikaru, Kaoru, and Rei all gained stress lines on their faces, deadpanning, **"You could've told us earlier..." **Haruhi, too, had slightly stress lines, but the giant sweatdrop forming on her head was most prominent.

"I'd question your sanity, but I don't think you have any left." Rin deadpanned, looking at ranting Renge. The dirty blonde quickly pushed Chiyo out of the way, causing the blonde to stumble and let out a grunt as she stumbled, Mori calmly catching her by the arm. She thanked him and gave Renge a dark look. Renge asked excitedly,

"Is it true!? Are you really the Manager of this Club, Kyoya!?"

Hunny answered with a bright smile, holding tightly to his Usa-CHan, "Yeah! Kyo-Chan is the store manager!" Renge squealed, clasping her hands together,

"The store manager!? It suits him so well!"

"That's because he's the only one responsible and smart enough to take care of it," Chiyo told her, crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow. Renge squealed again suddenly, crying out,

"It's always been my dream to be a draw-girl for a store!"

"For the last time," Hikaru spoke, annoyed. "We don't need one; we're a Host Club."

"We're not an advertisement company." Kaoru added, also annoyed.

"I've decided," Renge declared, sparkles blooming around her. "at the same time, I'll prepare to be a bride!"

"This is getting ridiculous." Rina commented, swallowing what was left of her pocky stick. She was standing between Mori and Hunny the whole time.

"I'll be an administrative assistant for the Host Club!"

Rei face-palmed, "She's deaf..."

Hikaru and Kaoru gained sour faces, speaking in unison, **"She isn't listening..." **Even Tamaki had a sour face. The blonde Vampire walked over to Kyoya, who was towering of Chiyo on her right. He cleared his throat,

"Um, Kyoya-"

"She's the daughter of important business partners of my family, please, take good care of her." He gave Tamaki a shit-eating smile. Chiyo frowned deeply and questioned annoyed,

"So, basically, just let her run rampage and take over the Host Club?" He smiled down at her, eyes closed,

"Glad you understand, Chiyo." Tamaki pressed a hand against his forehead and said,

"Yes...Well, you heard the man." Rei instantly walked over to Haruhi and Rin, placing a hand on each of their shoulders', saying with a apologetic smile:

"I'm sorry, Rinny, but you _know _how I can't cook..." Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru all came over and also placed their hands on their shoulders'.

**"Rin, Haruhi..." **The men said, frowns on their faces. Rin blinked confused, _Why just Haruhi and me? _

"This is part of your training!" Tamaki shouted as he made a break for it with tears in his eyes, "Father will be cold-hearted just this once!" Hikaru and Kaoru, both crying as well, ran in opposite directions, while Hunny jumped on Mori's back and had him carry him, Rina just walking over towards Chiyo boredly, who was standing next to Kyoya with a rather large sweatdrop and stress lines. Rei was crying loudly,

"I'm so sorry, Rin! I love you!" Rin looked towards Rina and Chiyo for help, but they quickly turned their backs to her, much like Kyoya was doing to Haruhi, who was begging for help, only to get the response of,

"Of course, Haruhi, if something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled. I'll make a note of it." Rin narrowed her eyes darkly and growled underneath her breathe,

"Dirty Bastard..."

"What was that, Rin?" Kyoya asked innocently, causing her to grit her teeth and shake her head. She scolded herself, _Rin, you damn idiot, look what you did! You let something show... Blank, emotionless, puppet, doll... _

"Nothing." She replied, completely monotone and Haruhi quickly suggested baking cookies and Renge agreed almost instantly,

"Anything for my precious Kyoya!" And thus the two girls were dragged by Renge into the first cooking room.

...

"Haruhi-Kun, Rin-Chan," Renge spoke and Rin's eyebrow twitched at the wrong honorifics. They weren't even friends! Rin forced herself to calm and questioned,

"What is it?"

"Should I add in more sugar in the cream?"

Rin nodded, stirring the soft mixture in a bowl with a whisk. She had her bangs pinned back with a few clips-she _was _1/4 American after all- and had a dark red, plaid apron tied around her torso and waist. There was a bit of flour on her face from all the baking. "That would be helpful, yes." Renge quickly ran over to a pantry, after a few moments of searching, grabbed the left-over sugar and ran back over to Rin, pouring in a few more spoonfuls of sugar. "Thank you."

Renge beamed up at her, glad she was getting along with the famous model. She was actually kind of nice once you got her talking-not to mention Renge was a huge fan of her parents and her and her sister. Renge tried anything to talk to her, but what fan wouldn't? "Do you need help with anything else, Rin-Chan?"

"No, Renge-San, I'm fine. I appreciate it, though." Renge giggled and waved her hand,

"Please, just call me Renge, Rin-Chan!" Rin nodded slowly, uncomfortable with the familiarity of the terms...

"Yes...Thank you, Renge..." Renge's smile widened and she blinked when Haruhi asked,

"Ah, how's the chocolate coming?" She was wearing a light pink bandanna over her head with a plaid apron, same style as Rin's. Renge hurriedly rushed over and placed the pot of chocolate on the stove, turning it on and causing fire to appear to heat up the pot. Rin's nose twitched at the burning smell and turned her head confused, only to have her eyes widen a fraction.

"Perfectly fine! I'm melting them now!"

"Renge-Chan, you're not supposed to use the direct flame!" Haruhi panicked, "It'll separate!" Rin sighed and decided to take over, gently turning off the flame.

"This is basic cooking knowledge, Renge-Chan, if you don't know what you are doing, come ask Haruhi-San or myself." Rin put on the oven-mitts and picked up the pot, placing it on a non-heated burner. "First off, the tempering should begin by putting hot water in a bowl-" She blinked when Renge suddenly poured some hot water into one of the few remaining bowls with chocolate.

"Like this?" The French girl questioned, causing Haruhi to cry out,

"Not the bowl with the chocolate!"

"Renge, stop." Rin ordered, narrowing her eyes and lifting a hand and placing it against Renge's wrist.

The rest of the Host Club were outside the room, watching the three cook. Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he watched Haruhi, a blush on his face, "What a beautiful scene...so cute."

Kaoru's eyes, for some reason, couldn't move from Rin. He didn't know she could cook-she seemed more like the kind of person who would let other people cook for her, then again, weren't most aristocrats like that? If anyone seemed like they would be able to cook out of her and her sister, it would be Rei, but Rei doesn't know how to cook squat and Rin can cook _and _bake. A small smile fluttered across his face, his eyes closing slightly as they became misty.

_There's so much about her I still don't know...I know she's confident when it comes to dancing, and from what I gathered from that dance, she's rather proud. Competitive. That was the only time I ever saw her truly show emotion...Now I know she can cook. What else can she do? What can't she do, what is she able to do-I...I want to see her smile. A real one...Not like the small, fake smiles she shows her sister when Rei is trying to get her to smile. One that means she's actually happy...She's so cute in that apron though. _Kaoru tilted his head, the blood flooding to his cheeks as he followed her with his eyes, _It...suits her. It compliments her eyes...They're such a nice color. _He blinked in surprise when said eyes caught sight of his. He went red all the way from his neck, to his ears, to his whole face. He was caught. Her pink-ish, purple eyes observed him coolly, curiously, contemplating what his next move would be.

Kaoru said nothing, merely standing there, feet frozen to the spot, wondering what she would do.

Rin merely turned her head and spoke up, talking to Haruhi, "Haruhi-San, hand me the milk, will you?"

"Ah-Yes, of course!" Haruhi stuttered in surprise, going to get the milk. Renge made to put in a batch of cookies in the heated up oven, only to shriek and nearly drop the cookies everywhere, retracting her hand,

"_Kyaa! _It's hot!"

"Why the hell did you use your bare hands?" Rin demanded, turning to look at the dirty blonde. Her fair skin was turned into a pale-white, due to all the flour she was messing with.

"Why did you-I'll get some ice!" Was Haruhi's response as Renge continued to cry. Rin sighed, not knowing what to do in this kind of situation. _What happened last time Rei burned her hands trying to make Daichi something? _Rin remembered and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She could do this, she just needed to control herself. She approached the girl who held her hands out as she knelt on her knees on the ground, tears streaming down her face. She had burnt her hands-it wasn't bad, but it still hurt.

Renge stopped crying once Rin approached, confused as she knelt in front of her, "R-Rin...?" She blinked her deep brown eyes when Rin held the bottom of her wrists gently, speaking,

"If you don't think about it...It won't hurt. Close your eyes, most of the pain will be gone soon. Now, when I tell you open, open." Renge nodded and closed her eyes, oddly feeling like a little kid being scolded by their mother. Rin looked towards the door and saw no one was watching. She turned back to Renge and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breathe and concentrating.

It had been years since she last did this, but hey-practice makes perfect, right?

Renge's hands had enveloped a dark red glow, as did Rin's. Renge commented, furrowing her eyebrows, "My hands feel funny..."

"Don't open your eyes yet..."

"This is starting to get a _little _suspicious..." Renge's voice was joking, but curious nonetheless. "Hey, most of the pain is gone!" Rin felt her face scrunch up into pain slightly as she absorbed most of Renge's burns. The marks began to take shape on her own hands and along with it, the pain that comes with. Another one of Rin's powers is that she can take any wound from any person and inflict it upon herself, using her own healing ability to heal the persons' wounds. In response, as that persons' wounds heal, the same wounds take their place on Rin, even causing the same amount of pain. She released Renge, the red glow disappearing as the worst of the burns were found on Rin's palms. Pain flared through her hands, but she used some of her excessive healing powers to rid herself of the burns. Her throat burned for the taste of blood, her eyes starting to turn red, but she held herself back.

_I can't get us expelled this far into the year... _

It had been a few months since they transferred to Ouran. She spoke, remaining calm, "Open." Renge did so and blinked in surprise.

"Hey, I can barely feel it now!"

"See," Rin grabbed back onto the back of Renge's hands and twisted them, showing her, her palms. "you were barely even burned at all."

"Wow-what did you do, Rin-Chan!? That was so-so-_wow_!" She squealed in excitement, just in time for Haruhi to run back in with the ice.

Kaoru had peeked his head back in, just in time to hear their last few comments. He squinted his eyes, catching sight of the burns on Rin's hands as they healed. His eyes widened and he questioned himself quietly, "What is she...?" Tamaki, Hunny, Rina, Chiyo, and Rei all heard, turning their heads towards the ginger.

"By the way, what's that process?" Kyoya questioned, watching them all begin to bake again. Chiyo deadpanned,

"Baking, obviously." Kyoya gave her a look and Hunny answered instead, flowers blooming around him as hugged Usa-Chan tightly.

"She said she'd make some cookies for Kyo-Chan." Rina spoke next, boredly,

"She didn't know how, though, so Rin and Fujioka-San went to help her." Hikaru looked at her confused,

"What about you, Chiyo, and Rei?"

"Rei and I can't cook, while Chiyo just didn't want too." A smirk suddenly spread across her face as she spoke next, casting Chiyo and Kyoya mischievous looks, "I don't think she likes Renge very much, after all, the woman _was _hitting on Chiyo's _fiance_."

"Just _what _are you suggesting, Rina?" Chiyo demanded, "You _know _I hate the Ootori family. His brothers are complete _jerks_!"

"It's rather rude of you both to talk as though I'm not even here." Kyoya spoke up, a smirk crossing across his face. His glasses flashed with a warning, daring them to continue. Chiyo threw an icy glare towards him, barking,

"Shut up, Kyoya!"

"Hey, guys, come on," Rei interrupted, a nervous look growing on her face. "stop fighting! This isn't the time or place!" Hikaru tried to change the subject,

"I'm sure Renge mistook the Host Club with some sort of bakery or something..."

"Poor Haruhi," Tamaki said, frowning with his hands in his pockets.

"Poor, Rin." Kaoru added.

Haruhi's voice screamed, "DUMMY! ARE ALL YOUR EYES KNOT-HOLES!?"

Then came Rin's calm voice, "Calm down, Haruhi, it was just a simple mistake."

"SHE NEARLY LIT THE ROOM ON FIRE!"

"...Touche."

Everyone sweatdropped at that. Tamaki looked back in and said, "In the room which is full of sweet fragrance, cute cookies, which are just baked, and three female classmates who are getting along very well...Everything is well planned!" His blue eyes glinted as he held up his index finger and thumb.

Rei thought, _What a liar. _

"This is the one big project to make Haruhi realize that she is a girl!" Tamaki continued. He smiled widely, spreading out his arms as sparkles grew around him, "The gentle atmosphere that only girls' can posses will aid Haruhi to realize that she is a girl-"

_"You're too noisy, **Fake King**."_ Renge's voice spoke out, scaring the life out of Tamaki. He instantly went into a corner to mope and grow mushrooms. Renge quickly stepped out, a few burnt cookies in her hands that were placed in a bowl. "My darling, Kyoya, I've learned how to make Commoners' cookies from Haruhi-Kun and Rin-Chan! I want you to serve this in the store! It was my first time to cook, so I was a bit scared, but..." Her face flushed with embarrassment.

Kyoya faked a smile down at her with his eyes closed, complimenting, "Well, the colors look okay."

"I know, I'm bad at it!" She giggled as Kyoya took the bowl from her. Renge placed her hands against her face, a blush on as she turned her back to Kyoya, shifting nervously, "I'm sure that if it's Kyoya, he'll say "Anything you make tastes delicious, Renge!" Everyone but Tamaki, Haruhi, and Rin took a cookie and bit into it. Due to some of their _sharp _taste buds, they ended up coughing and crying out in protest.

"Wh-What is this-!" Rei was cut off by some coughing, pounding a fist on her chest and sticking her tongue out.

Chiyo made spluttering noises as she used a tissue, attempting to get the food off of her tongue-very lady like, she knows.

Hikaru deadpanned, "Tastes Nasty."

"What is this," Kaoru questioned. "A rock?"

"It doesn't taste very good..." Hunny commented, gaining teary eyes. He could hardly believe that something as good as cookies could taste so terrible. The burn taste lingered on his tongue, poisoning his poor Vampire taste buds.

"This is not a cookie!" Rina gagged out, placing a hand over her mouth as she placed the cookie back in the bowl that Kyoya was holding. He was the only one smart enough to not take one.

Even Mori had a sour face.

Renge had made sugar cookies, Haruhi ginger cookies with a little less sweetness, while Rin made chocolate chip.

"Mine went pretty well..." Haruhi spoke up quietly, taking a bite of one of her cookies, ignoring Renge who chased Hunny and Mori in a rage. Rin nodded in agreement, leaning against a wall, putting a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth.

"I haven't made snacks in a while, considering my modelling schedule took up all my time, but it's good."

"I was just making a speech..." Hikaru and Kaoru heard Tamaki say, quickly gaining light bulbs. "She doesn't need to get so angry..."

Haruhi blinked when Hikaru suddenly towered over with a smirk, placing a hand on the back of her head and leaning down close to her face, asking, "Can I try?" And leaned down, biting half of the cookie that hung out of her mouth.

Kaoru approached Rin and placed his hands on either side of her head, observing her closely. She seemed that she could care less that he was in close proximity with her, a chocolate chip cookie dangling innocently out of her mouth with cookie crumbs and cream coating the corner of her lips.

"That tastes pretty good," Hikaru commented, chewing up the cookie. "bake a cake next time." Kaoru's eyes focused on his brother for a moment before looking down into Rin's lilac orbs, questioning,

"Is that so? Well, I do have this _awful _taste in my mouth..." And mimicked his brother, only to accidentally lean in closer than he should've when he went to bite off half of the cookie. His lips barely brushing over hers as he broke the cookie off. Heat spread across his face and lower region, adrenaline quickly pumping through him. He chewed the cookie, trying to seem un-bothered by it. It wasn't as though they actually _kissed_, right?

Rin seemed completely fine, even after the slight brush of lips. But the truth was, she was _really _bothered. She didn't know why, or what came over her mind, but when his lips barely brushed against hers, she gained a burst of adrenaline and _wanted _to kiss him. She wanted him to lean down the rest of the way and place his lips on hers, and when the blood rushed to his face...Rin felt a chill go through her and she quickly ate what was left of the cookie. She swallowed, just as Kaoru commented,

"The Chocolate chip tastes really good." But then something urged him to say, "Hey, Rin...You've got crumbs and cream on your face." Rin blinked and leaned back against the wall when Kaoru invaded her space again, this time lifting her chin up with his hand and leaning down, _licking _the cream and crumbs off from the corner of her mouth. The heat spread through him again and he felt an urge to try to get as close as possible to Rin...and oddly, he had an urge to make her his. Without even realizing what he was doing, he turned Rin's head towards him, his eyes gazing intently at her lips. His eyes fluttered shut slightly and he leaned down.

His mouth parted open slightly as he turned his head, about to press his lips against Rin's, when she questioned, "What are doing?" He snapped out of it, eyes widening with realization at what he almost did. He swallowed and tried to remain, replying,

"I don't know, depends on what you _want _me to do."

"Anyhow, both Rin and Haruhi seem to be getting along with their male classmates, wouldn't you agree, Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned, watching the scenes unfold.

"You do realize that if you wanted me to clean my face, you could've told me and I would have went and gotten a napkin or something. _Not _to mention you could've just went into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie for yourself. You're rather lazy."

Kaoru gave a slight grin at that and removed himself from, scratching the side of his head, "Hehehe..." He laughed nervously.

"Rin's right, Hikaru, there are more in there." Haruhi told the ruder twin, completely unaffected. Hikaru smirked as he heard Tamaki screaming unintelligible words. The blonde charged towards Haruhi, taking her face in his hands and screaming,

"YOUR REACTIONS ARE ALL WRONG! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REJECT THEM, NOT CASUALLY BRUSH THEM ASIDE!" He released Haruhi and turned towards Rin, pointing back and forth between her and Kaoru, "AND YOU! YOU ALMOST LET HIM _KISS_ YOU AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO LIKE THAT!?" Rin blinked and shrugged,

"I don't see what the problem is. It isn't like he was actually going to do it." Yet something told her otherwise..._I'm going to have to avoid him from now on... _

"RIN! HARUHI!"

He hugged Haruhi tightly, crying.

"Please stop the sexual harassing, "Kissing Machine-Sempai."

"Sexual Harassment!?" Tamaki shrieked, unable to believe what he was hearing, "_If this is sexual harassment, then they must be atrocious criminals!_" He released Haruhi and stood up, cupping his hands around his mouth and crying out, "_Waaa! Police Officers!_"


	6. Darkened Ice

_"Anyhow, both Rin and Haruhi seem to be getting along with their male classmates, wouldn't you agree, Tamaki?" Kyoya questioned, watching the scenes unfold._

_"You do realize that if you wanted me to clean my face, you could've told me and I would have went and gotten a napkin or something. _Not to mention you could've just went into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie for yourself. You're rather lazy."

_Kaoru gave a slight grin at that and removed himself from, scratching the side of his head, "Hehehe..." He laughed nervously._

_"Rin's right, Hikaru, there are more in there." Haruhi told the ruder twin, completely unaffected. Hikaru smirked as he heard Tamaki screaming unintelligible words. The blonde charged towards Haruhi, taking her face in his hands and screaming,_

_"YOUR REACTIONS ARE ALL WRONG! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REJECT THEM, NOT CASUALLY BRUSH THEM ASIDE!" He released Haruhi and turned towards Rin, pointing back and forth between her and Kaoru, "AND YOU! YOU ALMOST LET HIM_ KISS_ YOU AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO LIKE THAT!?" Rin blinked and shrugged,_

_"I don't see what the problem is. It isn't like he was actually going to do it." Yet something told her otherwise..._I'm going to have to avoid him from now on...

_"RIN! HARUHI!"_

_He hugged Haruhi tightly, crying._

_"Please stop the sexual harassing, "Kissing Machine-Sempai."_

_"Sexual Harassment!?" Tamaki shrieked, unable to believe what he was hearing, _"If this is sexual harassment, then they must be atrocious criminals!" _He released Haruhi and stood up, cupping his hands around his mouth and crying out,_ "Waaa! Police Officers!"

Hikaru and Kaoru both grinned, raising their hands up in a surrender position, and said not-so-apologetically, **"Okay, okay, we're sorry, Boss!" **

"Neh, Rina-Chan," Renge blinked and shifted her gaze over to Hunny and Rina, watching the scene debatedly, "Do you want so milk?" Hunny asked the ginger with big, brown eyes. He had pink little flowers floating around him-Rina felt her lip twitch upwards slightly.

"...Yes, thank you."

"Luke warm." Renge cut in, narrowing her eyes. Rina blinked when Renge suddenly cut between them and grabbed Hunny's cheeks, stretching them cruelly. Hunny gained tears in his eyes and cried out in protest-causing Renge to let go. He instantly ran to Mori, who picked him up and held him tightly. Hunny continued crying,

"She pinched me!" He cried loudly, tears streaming down his child-like face.

"Luke warm...YOUR CHARACTERS ARE ALL LUKE WARM!" Renge declared, pointing at the entire Host Club-Hosts and Hostesses combined-even those who weren't part of it. "EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR KYOYA-SAMA, ALL YOUR PERSONALITIES ARE LUKE-WARM! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU NEED A DARK SIDE; GIRLS ARE INTO HANDSOME YOUNG MEN WHO ARE TROUBLED! IF YOU ALL CARRY ON LIKE THIS THEN IT'S ONLY TIME BEFORE ALL THE GIRLS' GET TIRED OF YOU AND STOP COMING HERE ALL TOGETHER! BOYS ARE VERY OBVIOUSLY INTO GIRLS' WHO HAVE SECRETS-WHO ARE MYSTERIOUS, IT DRAWS THEM IN AND MAKES THEM WANT TO GET TO KNOW THEM BETTER AND TRY TO HAVE THEM TELL THEM WHAT THEY ARE HIDING! BUT IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THIS, NO BOY IS GOING TO LOOK TWICE AT YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY PRECIOUS KYOYA-SAMA'S BUSINESS!?" She demanded and took a deep breathe before continuing, only not as loud,

"As your manager it's my job to change all your personal backgrounds! Let's start with you!" She pointed towards Hunny who screamed. "If you're as cute as you are inside and out, then you're no different than a baby! Therefore, from now on you are the "Baby-faced thug!" Hunny screamed in fear and protest at the scary woman. "And Mori-Sempai!? You're his childhood friend, the flunkie! Rina-San, you're the girl who constantly hangs out with the bullies, for despite being bullies themselves, they saved you from a bully when you were younger! The twins' will be basketball players who're enslaved in their own world! Haruhi, you're an honor student who is constantly being bullied! Rin-Sama, Rei-Sama, everyone envies you for your unnatural beauty, idolizes you-_praises _you. But you both are harboring a dark secret..." She racked her brain for something- Unnatural beauty, pale, _Got it! _"You both are _Vampires_!"

Tamaki, Hunny and Mori, Rin and Rei, Chiyo and Kyoya, and Rina all froze, losing all color in their skin. **_She knows...?_ **Was their thoughts.

She continued off, "Every story needs one," And they all relaxed- **_It's just her being an Otaku...Phew._**They barely dodged a rifle bullet, "Anyway, Rin, you have problems trying to control your bloodlust and something draws you to the Hitachiin brothers'! Being the best basketball players in the entire school, not to mention handsome and isolate themselves from everyone, you are drawn to them! You're able to keep your cool for a while, but once you get near one of them-you snap and bite them! Rei, being more sensible and having control over herself, she appears and pulls you from him! And you-!" She whirled around and pointed at Tamaki, "Be an institute's idol, and people always compliment your appearance, but you actually have a huge complex!" She paused for dramatic effect, "THE LONELY PRINCE!"

Tamaki had gasped, stumbling backwards a few feet until he was leaning up against a wall, eyes wide with shock and realization. "Yes!" He cried out, gasping in realization, "It makes perfect sense! It's suits me so well..."The Lonely Prince"..."

Renge quickly went up to Kyoya, clasping her hands together as hearts danced in her eyes, "You're perfect just the way you are, Kyoya-Sama! Please always be affectionate!"

Kyoya gave her a shit-eating grin, sparkles floating around him as he placed a hand against his chest, "Why, of course. It would be my pleasure." Chiyo frowned deeply and asked, a hand on her hip as she pointed to herself with her other hand,

"What about me? What's my role?" Renge gave the blonde a sour look,

"You're not needed." Renge suddenly took off and the Hosts and Hostesses took that moment of advantage to surround Kyoya.

"Kyoya-Sempai," Hikaru pleaded at Kyoya,

"Do something, already!" Kaoru begged.

"Why?" Kyoya asked, confused. "The boss seems up for it." He gestured with his finger towards Tamaki, who was being all depressed and leaning against a wall, his head resting against his arm.

"What do you think, Renge? How do these poses," He posed again and made himself look depressed. ",work for a lonely prince?" Renge had hearts in her eyes as she complimented,

"Oh, wow! You're pretty good at that Tamaki! But you know, it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain!"

Both pairs of twins' sweatdropped and groaned. Everyone looked at Chiyo, their eyes pleading for help. Well, everyone except for Mori, Rina, and Rin. Chiyo pointed at herself, gaining a face that looked _a lot _like her father's, sweatdropping.

"M-Me?"

"You're Kyoya-Sempai's fiance," Kaoru brought up a good point,

"Convince him!"

"We don't get alone-fine..." She sighed and took in a deep breathe, before turning towards Kyoya and asking, "Hey, Kyoya, can you _please _do something about this woman? She's insane." Kyoya looked down at her and smirked slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder and leaning down so he could whisper,

"This could be a good thing, _darling_." That was probably the strangest thing Kyoya had ever said, "We might get more profit out of this-besides, I'll bet it'll be interesting," Kyoya smirked, "It always is."

Rei hugged Rin tightly by the waist, her chin on her shoulder, whispering, "I don't know if I should be scared or not..." Rin blinked at her sister and sighed, before resting her cheek on her head,

"I don't either, Rei."

* * *

...Act I...Brothers together...

Hikaru jumped in the air, sneakers squeaking against the ground as he ran and dribbled the ball, and dunked the ball into the hoop. Multiple girls' cheered, as the announcer called out,

"Indeed, Hitachiin-Sama is the the teams' ace!" Hikaru quickly ran over to Kaoru, who was also wearing a basketball outfit, and high-fived him. Kaoru handed Hikaru a towel, who took it gratefully with a huge smile on his face, wiping the sweat off of his face and neck. Kaoru clapped Hikaru on the back a few times,

"Great Job!" Hikaru smiled lovingly at his brother,

"Thanks, you did a great job out there too, brother."

A girl squealed. "The one who made that shot out there-was it Hikaru or Kaoru!?"

"Who cared, they're both so wonderful!" Inside the crowd, you could see two girls' with mahogany hair and lilac eyes, watching the show quietly. The twin sister on the left reached over and grasped the right twin's hand, twining their fingers together.

"Rin," The left twin said softly, scooting closer to her sister and leaning her head on her shoulder, "I know it's hard, but please try to control yourself..."

You could see Rin's eyes turning pink-fangs growing longer slightly as she turned to her sister and said, "I know, I promise." Rei smiled softly at her sister and lifted her head, leaning upwards and pressing her lips to Rin's cheek. Rin's gaze lingered on the twin with the hair parted on the left (His right) for a few moments longer than the one with right-parting. (His left) She watched as a girl walked over to Hikaru with another towel, stuttering,

"H-Hey, H-Here's a towel, K-Kaoru-Kun..." Hikaru's eyes grew pained for a slight moment as he corrected,

"I'm Hikaru..." The girl gasped, an apologetic look crossing her face,

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hikaru sighed, placing his soda down,

"It's fine, I'm used to it." That only seemed to make the girl even more depressed. Hikaru's eyes suddenly widened with shock and terror, "KAORU!" He shot up from his seat, dropping the soda on the ground as he ran towards his brother, who was clutching his injured knee and was lying on a stretcher.

The coach quickly cried out, "Bring him to the nurse's office immediately!" The people were stopped by Hikaru, who was clutching Kaoru's hands desperately, fearful for his brother.

"Kaoru-!" The coach tried to push him away, a frown on his face.

"Hikaru-Kun, you can't go with him! Head back to the game! Hikaru-Kun, hurry!" The coach snapped, only causing Hikaru to growl at him,

"_SHUT UP!"_ Sweat beaded down his face, tears threatening to form.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru's weak voice reached him and his hand reached up to caress Hikaru's cheek. Hikaru's hand instantly reacted and placed itself on top of Kaoru's. "Calm down...You can't feel my pain, you're not the one who is injured."

Hikaru's bottom lip trembled as he closed his eyes, "Kaoru...I-I can't...It hurts," Tears streamed down his cheeks as he leaned down and placed his head on Kaoru's chest, "It's hurts so much..."

**"Your pain is my pain, it doesn't matter if nobody understand us..."** Renge narrated, **"We can live as long as we have each other..." **

...Act II...The Lonely Prince and the Vampire...

"I envy you..." Rain splashed around Tamaki and the twins', soaking them to the bone. Tamaki's hair clung to his face, framing it and making him even more handsome than he already was. Tears, masked by rain, fell down Tamaki's cheeks and dribbled off his chin, his cerulean blue eyes filled with pain and sadness. "You support each other...," He placed his his hands in his pockets, sighing softly, "That's more than I can say I have..."

"Suoh-Sempai..." Kaoru didn't know what to say. Hikaru took over, eyes wide with astonishment and disbelief,

"You're the idol of the institute! How can _you _envy _us_!? Everyone idolizes you!" Tamaki chuckled softly and closed his eyes, running a hand through his wet hair,

"Idol-eh? I'd prefer to just be alone...rather than being praised for something so superficial as my appearance..."

**"Injured hearts cross each other..." **

Tamaki walked away, just as Rin appeared to the scene, behind a tree.

"Who's there!?" Hikaru demanded, holding his brother close to him. Rin stepped forward, out from behind the tree, and stood there silently, observing them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Rin tilted her head to the side for a brief moment and spoke in her monotone voice,

"Shiki Rin." Kaoru gasped in realization,

"You're that model!" Rin nodded slowly for confirmation.

"What business would a model as popular as yourself have doing here?" She made to take a step forward but froze, thirst hitting her. Her mouth went dry and her throat started to hurt-her hand shot up to her neck, her other hand on her wrist.

Kaoru, despite being separated from the entire world like his brother, stood up and limped over to the girl, worried and confused at the same time, "Hey...What's wrong?" Rin's bangs covered her red eyes as she took a step back, slamming her side against the tree she appeared from and slid down to her knees, clawing at her aching throat. She leaned against the tree, trying to stay as far away from the boy as possible. Kaoru was merely a few feet away from her when suddenly she lunged.

Kaoru found himself pinned against the tree and flinched, pain flaring through his injured knee.

"Kaoru-!" Hikaru shouted out and made to stand and push Rin away from Kaoru, but the Vampire merely made a gesture with her hand and (_Chiyo stared intently at Hikaru's legs from next to one of the camera men, her ice blue eyes flashing red for just a brief moment_) causing ice to creep up his legs and prevent him from running any further. "What the hell-!?" He gasped, eyes wide with shock and slight fear as he lifted his head up to look at Rin and Kaoru. He cried out uselessly, unable to do anything else but claw at the ice frozen on his feet, "Get away-! Kaoru, run! Kaoru! KAORU!"

Kaoru found himself pinned against the tree, Rin hovering over him, her nails digging into his shoulders. He cried out in protest, sweat beading down his face, "What-Let go!"

"_Hold still...This won't hurt a bit_." He felt Rin lick his neck and froze, a forgotten memory passing through his head.

Not being in view of the camera, she quickly and sneakily placed a ketchup packet in her mouth, biting down on it, before placing her lips on Kaoru's neck to get the idea of "Draining blood". There was the rustling of bushes and you could hear Hikaru screaming Kaoru's name- Rin let out a shout as she was forcefully removed from her victim and knocked onto the ground, Rei straddling her, her hands pinning down Rin's wrists.

Rin blinked when tears splashed against her face, realizing that Rei was crying- and screaming at her.

"What're you _doing_, Rin!? You _promised- you promised me!" _Rei screamed. Rin said nothing as she merely looked her in the eyes, taking the scolding, "Why!?" Rei's voice cracked as she collapsed on top of her sister, her head resting on Rin's chest as she sobbed, "_Why!? Why do you..._keep...doing this? I know it's hard to-to control your thirst...but..." She released her grip on Rin's wrist and clutched her uniform blazer instead, her knuckles turning white.

Rin shifted so she was sitting up, a hand behind her to prop her up, and had an arm wrapped around Rei, a sad look on her face, "I'm sorry, Rei...I'm sorry." Tears pricked Rin's eyes and her bangs quickly fell to cover them, the silent tears streaking down her face.

Hikaru was left to stand there silently, eyes wide and horrified. The ice cracked away and he quickly rushed towards Kaoru, holding him close to him, tears streaming down his face.

**"Passing through and injuring each other, what darkness lies in these young peoples' hearts?" **

...Act III...The Honor student and the bullies...

Haruhi panted as she ran, sweat beading down her face as adrenaline rushed through, trying to get away. Her legs quickly gave out on her, her poor heart beating fast. Haruhi let out a cry as she fell, collapsing on the ground. Haruhi let out a gasp and crawled over to the tree that was not too far away, exhausted. She leaned her back against the tree, worn out and giving up. It was over.

"Found you." An electrical female voice said, stepping from the tree Haruhi was leaning against. "She's over here, boss." Rina sighed and crossed her arm, leaning her back against a tree that was next to the one Haruhi was by. "This is ridiculous..."

"Watch your tongue, Rina, or do I need to bite it again?" Rina made a visible flinch and shut her mouth. Mitskuni stepped into view, a scary look on his face. He smirked cruelly at Haruhi, saying, "You can't get away from me anymore, you poor bitch. You should've known what would happen once you went against me."

"He didn't mean too, Haninozuka-San." Rina spoke up again, narrowing her forest green eyes at the blonde. Mitskuni gave the ginger a glare, not appreciating her speaking up against him.

"Didn't mean too, what? Slam into me? Slam his books onto my foot? One more word and I'll-"

"Stop it, Mitskuni," Mori spoke up from his spot next to the small blonde. "You're the one who suffers every time you hurt somebody else..."

"Come on, Haruhi-San, stand up." Rina extended a hand towards Haruhi, who took it gratefully, if not slightly fearful, and stood.

"Th-Thank you..." She stuttered, out of breathe. Rina nodded at her,

"No problem."

"Don't lecture me, Takashi," Mitskuni growled, sending the giant man a glare. "Do you wanna be punished again?" He laughed cruelly. He then gave Haruhi a cruel smile, "You know, it really _pissed me off _when people don't know their place," He then cast Rina a dark look, "Especially someone who continues to speak out against me when they know otherwise."

**"The end waiting for them light of their salvation? Or..." **

"Despite being a bully yourself, you saved me from bullies." Rina told the small blonde who started to walk towards her menacingly, "So why do you continue to do this, despite knowing how much you will end up hurting yourself?"

The rain continued to fall, even as the silence grew.

Hunny lifted his head, bangs covering his eyes, as he stared up a Rina, "I only saved you...because you looked so _pathetic_ sitting there, bleeding to death. I would've left you to rot if it weren't for that, got that? You're a worthless piece of trash that wouldn't even be here if I didn't intervene. Are you _really _telling me," He reached a hand up slowly and wrapped his hand around the bow on the Night Class Uniform, pulling on it to make her lean down so he could look her directly in the eyes, revealing the pure _hatred _in them. "that I should've left you to die on that dark night?"

"It would've been better than to having to watch you beat up innocent people like Fujioka-San." Was Rina's reply. Mitskuni's eyes narrowed and his face darkened considerably,

"Shut your trap, you worthless bitch."

There was a small silence from where the two Vampires stared at each other; One dominating, the other defiant.

"I'll show you what happens when you-when you..." Mitskuni trailed off, tears pricking his eyes as his face softened considerably, regaining it's child-like innocence. "I'm-I'm...I'm so sorry-Rina-Chan!" He cried out and released the girl's bow, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, Rina-Chan, Haru-Chan!" He gave both girl's hugs, refusing to let go as he cried.

"CUT!" Renge screamed, angry. "Cut, cut, cut, cut, CUT! You there-follow your lines!" She snapped at Mitskuni before turning to the cameraman, "Cameraman, stop rolling!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"I want the rain to be tragic!"

Rin sighed, using a napkin to wipe the ketchup off of her mouth, "What's with the film-crew?"

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed, just as confused, "How'd we get from changing our characters to making a film about it?"

Kyoya supplied, ""Apparently she flew them in from HollyWood. Don't you recognize the director? He directed the Vampire movie, _Millennial Snow_. It was the number one hit, last year."

"Good job with the ice, Chiyo," Rei complimented her friend. Chiyo shrugged, crossing her arms,

"Thanks, though it was rather boring."

"My feet are still cold," Hikaru complained and gained a confused, "Where'd the ice come from, though?" He asked no one, confused. He obviously didn't hear what happened a few seconds ago.

Kaoru explained to Haruhi, "She said something like an opening theme-"

Rei and Rina spoke in complete unison, both coming to a frightening realization, **"Could it be "Uki Memo Live Action!?" **

The Host Club froze, all realizing it too late. Chiyo blinked at them and busted out laughing, pointing at them. "Hahaha! Sucks to be you!"

...

"Why do we have to play basketball!?" Hikaru complained reading his script as he lounged in a lawn chair. He sighed, "This is so dumb-we got wet, too!"

"Yeah, and how come the script portrays me as the pitcher?" Kaoru demanded, "It's stupid!"

"Vampires don't even exist," Hikaru added, annoyed. "Completely unrealistic." There were multiple flinches at "Vampires don't even exist". Haruhi took the script and read from it,

"It appears as though Hikaru is leading the relationship, but in actuality Kaoru, being more mature spiritually, is the seme..." Chiyo blinked.

"It's true, so it's no use!" Hikaru snapped, pulling the script away and throwing it in the air.

"There's no use in changing our characters!" Kaoru growled, annoyed with this just as much as his brother.

Haruhi blinked and questioned confused, "What's a "Seme"?" Kyoya hid a smile at the question and the twins' merely looked at the sisters. They sighed and turned their head saying,

**"If you don't know, then never mind." **Chiyo looked at Haruhi confused and asked,

"I though you were a Highschooler?" Haruhi's eyebrow twitched at that and deadpanned,

"I am." Chiyo sighed and ran a hand through her head, making a gesture with her hands,

"I don't want to know..." She walked away to chat with Kyoya. For someone who is supposed to hate him, she seems to be hanging around him a lot... Haruhi sighed, walking away muttering,

"Seme?" Just wondering what it could mean. Tamaki, once his next scene was done, left to talk to Haruhi, drying his hair with a towel.

"Haruhi-Kun, could you come over and help me out for a bit?" Renge called over after a few moments.

"This is getting ridiculous," Chiyo told Kyoya, arms crossed. Her face was clearly annoyed. He smirked and looked down at her,

"That's an intriguing notion." Chiyo opened her mouth to reply, only to freeze. Images flashed through her mind- _Screaming. Pain-Haruhi_. She groaned and placed a hand against her head, stumbling a bit. "Chiyo-" He cut himself off as the girl fell, quickly catching her.

"Haruhi..." Chiyo muttered, face slightly flushed. "Get Rin...Haruhi."

Kyoya didn't even have to speak up before Rin was already walking towards said direction.

Rin appeared and stopped, watching the scene take place. Renge was taking one of two scary looking guys by the arms and dragging him somewhere, clearly ticking him off. Renge glanced confused at the man when he suddenly yanked his arm away from him.

"Hey, what're you doing-Your queue is just over there-!" She gasped when the man growled,

"Don't act so big-headed just because your from Class A!" And gripped her arm roughly, throwing her towards some construction equipment. She screamed and Haruhi gasped,

"Look out!"

Rin, just as Haruhi moved behind Renge to shield her from the equipment, used her Vampire speed to place her behind Haruhi-but didn't summon enough strength in time to prevent herself from flying backwards and crashing her side to roughly crash against the equipment. The equipment rattled and threatened to fall, wobbling, but stilled itself. Renge removed herself from Haruhi, and Haruhi remained wrapped in Rin's arms, protected by the taller girl.

"Ha-Haruhi-kun! Rin-Chan! Rin-Chan, Haruhi-Kun-Are you okay!?" Renge was frantic, tears pricking her eyes.

"R-Rin-San?" Haruhi questioned as she lifted her head slightly and opened her eyes, only to squeeze them shut, flinching, "Ow...It hurts..."

Rin grunted slightly as she shifted, releasing her grip on Haruhi slightly. "You're a damn idiot, Renge-Chan..." She gave up on being nice at this point, the girl being completely idiotic. "Haru-Haruhi-Chan, you alright?"

"I'm all-ow..." She leaned over and placed a hand over her eyes, tears threatening to fall. Renge screamed suddenly, standing up and covering her mouth with her hands, eyes wide with fear. Rin flinched at the sound, the noise being amplified because of her Vampire hearing. "Renge, what is it?" Haruhi asked, hurting.

"R-Rin is...She's-She's..." She stumbled over words, merely pointing at the girl. Haruhi didn't understand and made to sit up, placing a hand on Rin's side accidentally-only to retract it instantly. Haruhi looked at her hand alarmed, eyes stinging badly, it being coated with blood.

"Rin-You're-! You're bleeding!" Rin blinked and looked down at her side, seeing that her Night Class Uniform _was _soaked with red. She seemed unfazed,

"Huh, so I am."

"_Help!_" Renge cried out, desperate, "Medics!"

"Renge, what's wrong!?" Tamaki questioned, appearing from behind the corner. The scent of blood hit his nostrils and he froze, blue eyes turning into a slight hint of red for a split second before returning to normal. His eyes narrowed darkly when he saw the tears in Haruhi's eyes and Rin's bleeding form. This enraged him.

"Suoh!" One of the two men gasped, but both fearful of the man. Tamaki quickly lunged forward and socked the first in the face, causing him to get a bloody nose. The man screamed as he was slammed against the brick wall, Tamaki leaning in close to his face, eyes glowing bright red,

"Who did it? Which one of you bastards _did it_!?" He demanded, pissed off. The man was frightened and stuttered,

"I-We-We didn't mean too!"

"Would you like to be expelled forever?" Tamaki questioned, eyes darkening.

"W-Wait-!" The second man noticed Mori and a girl he never seen before standing behind him, Mori with his arms crossed and the girl with her hands on her hips, both with serious faces. He cried out, "You started it first-!"

"Teacher, this way!" Hikaru called over from the corner.

"There are scary people from Class D!" Kaoru added, only to catch sight of Rin's wounds. Before he could even say anything, Rei was already running over, tears in her eyes,

"RIN!" Haruhi was already being interrogated by Tamaki, who was worried, and Rei was able to get to her sister easily. She placed a hand on Rin's side and retracted it, alarmed, "We-We need to, Rin-drink my blood-!" Rei was in such a panic, she didn't care who heard.

"I'm fine-the skin is already closing over the wound." Rather slowly, but Rin refused to admit that-her sister was worrying enough, "Besides, we're in public."

"It hurts..." Haruhi whimpered, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Tamaki gripped her shoulders gently,

"Haruhi..."

"My contact lenses moved..." He blinked, freezing slightly.

"Contact...lenses?" Haruhi frowned and winced slightly as she retracted her hand from her eyes, looking down at her palm sadly,

"Look, now it came off!"

**"Told you we're not the bad guys!" **The two men who were standing in front of Mori and Mystery girl cried out.

"Well, you should be!" Rei snapped, hugging her sister close to her, still slightly frightened. "Rin, stay awake..."

"I'm fine." Rin deadpanned, completely unaffected by the bloodloss.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rin looked up to see Kaoru kneeling beside her and Rin, frowning deeply.

"I'm _fine_." Rin was this close to snapping. She was _fine_, the wounds were healing! Everyone needs to stop making such a big fuss over it!

"Ca-Cameraman! Tell me you got that!" Renge cried out, absolutely touched by those scenes. "Cut out the contact lenses scene!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Now, all we need is a touching narration from my darling, Kyoya-Sama-!" She was cut off by a rock being slammed into the camera lens, smashed by none other than her darling Kyoya himself. Chiyo snorted,

"Serves you right."

"My camera!" The cameraman cried out, distressed by the fact that his baby was now broken. "What did you _do_!?" He had tears streaming down his eyes as he fiddled with his broken camera.

"Kyoya-Sa-" Kyoya cut her off, the rock still held in his hand, his other hand in his pocket.

"I'm very sorry, but I can not allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." He told her. "I think you caused enough trouble around here, Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Renge froze, her lips trembling as tears streaked down her face as she repeated,

"A...pest?" Tears pricked her eyes as she looked up at the dark-haired man, alarmed and hurt. "Wh-Why!? Kyoya-Sama, you should've said, "Don't worry about it; It'll be fine" and pat my head gently...If it's Kyoya-Sama-"

"But," Tamaki interjected gently. "That's not the _real _Kyoya." Renge's eyes widened-remembering the words Haruhi told her earlier.

"Chiyo, Rina..." The blonde and ginger blinked and looked up at the mystery girl. Her hair was a dark brown color and long, with bangs, and she had wine red eyes.

**"Sayori-Sama?" **Rin turned her head and stood, despite Rei's protests, and walked over and bowed to the Pureblood.

"Sayori-Sama..." The brunette sighed and looked at the aristocrat,

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Y-Yes, Sayori-Sa-Chan." She corrected herself.

"Well, it's okay, actually," Hikaru spoke up, admitting about the movie shoot, "it was kinda fun."

"There're various reasons to fall in love," Kaoru added, his gaze accidentally going towards Rin.

"Yup!" Hunny agreed, sitting on top of Mori's shoulders, who nodded in silent agreement.

"Like at first sight," Rei listed off, helping Rin stand again with a deep frown.

"or over time,"

"or, you could go with the whole "Soul mate" concept," Sayori added, giving Kaoru and Kyoya skeptical looks. _Is this place full of Vampire Soul mates' or something? There's..._ She counted mentally quickly, one of her powers being able to sense Soul Mates/Bloodmates, _There are at least six Human soul mates here...This is ridiculous-I need to inform Headmaster Cross-and Suoh. __  
_

Chiyo grumbled with an annoyed look on her face, "Or the stupid arranged marriages thing...Don't look at me like that!" She snapped at Kyoya, who merely turned his head with a slight smirk.

"What an interesting notion you have there, Chiyo."

"Shove off!" She snapped and growled, her ice blue eyes flashing, "There's no way in hell I would like you! So get that stupid idea in your head!" She scoffed, "Humans! Think they know everything!" She huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head stubbornly.

Renge had fallen to her knees during this conversation, tears streaming down her face. Haruhi knelt down in front of Renge, hugging her knees to her chest with a small smile,

"You know...,I think it's fun, to like a person by getting to know them little by little through looking at their personality." Renge gazed at Haruhi's, who was still smiling, not understanding her words.

"I'm sorry...for causing so much trouble," Renge apologized after a few moments of silence. She sniffed just as Rei and Rin questioned in unison, Rin clutching her bleeding side that _no one _other than Rei seemed to still be noticing-one that Tamaki forgot about completely,

**"What are you doing here, Sayori-Chan?" **

The Kuran blinked in surprise, seemingly to remember her prescence before turning to face them and say, "Headmaster Cross told me to check on you and bring you all back to the Academy safely-he doesn't want his "Beautiful Night Class" to get hurt." Rina and Chiyo both seemed to pout.

Tamaki suddenly seemed to remember- "GAH! RIN! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"

"I'm _FINE!" _The poor girl finally snapped, sick of being fussed over.

* * *

Next day, Music Room #3

"I bought the film you made!" A girl with dark hair, braided, told Tamaki, smiling widely. The blonde blinked in surprise,

"You did?" He was surprised-wasn't the film destroyed. But he wasn't the only one-everyone except Kyoya and Chiyo seemed to be surprised.

"The film?" Haruhi questioned, confused.

"Oh, the scene in the rain is the best-!" A girl declared, hearts in her eyes.

"I was touched with Hikaru-Kun and Kaoru-Kun's deep relationship-Oh, and the way Rei-Chan was so worried over her sister!"

A boy held a hand to his chest dramatically, leaning against a wall, "Rin-Chan, please drink my blood!" The girl tensed, hair sticking up slight.

_Is this boy insane!? _

"The way Rei was crying at her sister's betrayal-Oh, how I wanted to hug her and tell her it would be alright!" Another boy announced.

"I want to see Honey's evil side again!" Another girl cried out.

"Do you think Mori-Sempai was a masochist!?" Another girl questioned, squealing.

"The way that girl, Rina-Chan stood her ground against Haninozuka-San," A boy declared, hears in his eyes as he held the album to his chest, "I think I fell in love!"

**"Kyaaa!" **One or two vampires flinched. The customers were officially Otaku-nized.

Tamaki, who sitting on a couch, spoke up, a shadow crossing over his face, "Kyoya..." His voice was dark, holding a warning.

Chiyo sighed, leaning forward and resting her arms on the back of the couch, her chin resting on her arms as she closed her eyes, explaining, "Do you really think Kyoya is stupid enough to destroy the camera without taking all the data? Honestly...Even _I _know he's smarter than that."

"The sales are going just fine," Kyoya replied, writing something down his black book, "Of course, the violent scenes _have _been edited, by none-other than Aidou Amaya herself." He then paused, before a smirk crossed it's way onto his face as he look down at Chiyo, turning his head, "Why, was that a compliment earlier, Chiyo?" The blonde froze and the room seemed to drop a few degrees. She stood up abruptly and whirled around to give Kyoya an incredulous look,

_"What!?" _Her voice went up a few pitches, "You're insane! Why on earth would I compliment _you_!?" He closed his eyes and he went back to writing in his death note,

"What an intriguing notion you have, _darling_."

"Don't call me that you damn bastard! And stop saying that!"

"Stop saying what, _darling? _Besides, aren't you all happy to have more money for the club?" Kyoya gave them a shit-eating grin.

**"This is what he meant by "Interesting." **The Hitachiin' and Shiki' twins deadpanned.

"I almost feel sorry for Chiyo," Rina spoke up, "But they're both icy, so I can see it happening." Chiyo whirled around, face a bright red-whether from anger or embarrassment, it was unknown.

"SHUT UP, ICHIJO! At least I don't blow things up with my mind!" Rina frowned and growled,

"That was my Dad! I'm electricity!"

"Yeah, a copy-cat of your mother!"

"Say that again, Aidou, I dare you!"

"Copy-Cat!"

"Guys," Rei interrupted, running so she could stand between them and push them away from each other, "Stop fighting! Please!"

_Things are never normal, anymore... _Haruhi sighed, sweatdropping as she watched the events take place.

"Since when was anything normal?" Sayori questioned Haruhi, raising an elegant eyebrow. Haruhi looked up at the older girl in surprise,

"Wait-How'd you know-"

"Your face told me everything," Sayori replied easily. Haruhi's face went slightly red from embarrassment.

"I finally realized," A familiar, annoying voice rang out from behind the two girls'. Tamaki froze, recognizing it, "The kindness to protect from that time with all your might, the depth of your love admonishing me occasionally..." Renge whirled Haruhi around and gripped her hands tightly, eyes sparkling with hearts, "This is what you meant by falling in love little by little by look at their personality, wasn't it, Haruhi-Kun!?"

Tamaki gasped as Renge started to drag Haruhi away.

"Come on, let's go play some games at my house! You need to get to know me as well!"

"Wait," Tamaki shouted, chasing after them-only to freak out because of Renge's glare. "I won't forgive you for this!"

"Back off, moron!"

Rin sighed in relief, "At least she didn't notice me..."

"RIN!" Rin let out a small gasp of alarm as Renge suddenly latched onto her hand and started to pull her away as well, "You should come too!"

"Rei-!"

"Um..." Rei didn't know what to do. She looked back and forth from her twin to the remaining Host Club.

**"Kyoya-Sempai..." **Hikaru and Kaoru trailed off, Hikaru turning to look at Kyoya while Kaoru watched as Rin was dragged away.

"Nothing wrong with it is there?" Kyoya asked, a shit-eating grin working it's way onto his face, "I'm fine with it as long as nothing harms me."

"I could care less." Was Chiyo's reply. Rina huffed and crossed her arms,

"Only you would think that, Ichijo."

"Oh, shove it."

"I SAID GET AWAY, YOU NARCISSISTIC, PHONY PRINCE!" Tamaki was quickly reunited with his happily wedded wife, The Corner, and their children, Mushrooms.

**Which couple do you all like best? I'm having slight trouble with Rin and Kaoru-as I want him to find out she's a Vampire before Sun, sea, and Host Club, but after Jungle Pool SOS...Rawr. **

**Read and review, please. I like to know if my stories are doing crappily or not. :)**


	7. Usa-Chan was thirsy

Things are never normal, anymore..._ Haruhi sighed, sweatdropping as she watched the events take place._

_"Since when was anything normal?" Sayori questioned Haruhi, raising an elegant eyebrow. Haruhi looked up at the older girl in surprise,_

_"Wait-How'd you know-"_

_"Your face told me everything," Sayori replied easily. Haruhi's face went slightly red from embarrassment._

_"I finally realized," A familiar, annoying voice rang out from behind the two girls'. Tamaki froze, recognizing it, "The kindness to protect from that time with all your might, the depth of your love admonishing me occasionally..." Renge whirled Haruhi around and gripped her hands tightly, eyes sparkling with hearts, "This is what you meant by falling in love little by little by look at their personality, wasn't it, Haruhi-Kun!?"_

_Tamaki gasped as Renge started to drag Haruhi away._

_"Come on, let's go play some games at my house! You need to get to know me as well!"_

_"Wait," Tamaki shouted, chasing after them-only to freak out because of Renge's glare. "I won't forgive you for this!"_

_"Back off, moron!"_

_Rin sighed in relief, "At least she didn't notice me..."_

_"RIN!" Rin let out a small gasp of alarm as Renge suddenly latched onto her hand and started to pull her away as well, "You should come too!"_

_"Rei-!"_

_"Um..." Rei didn't know what to do. She looked back and forth from her twin to the remaining Host Club._

_**"Kyoya-Sempai..." **Hikaru and Kaoru trailed off, Hikaru turning to look at Kyoya while Kaoru watched as Rin was dragged away._

_"Nothing wrong with it is there?" Kyoya asked, a shit-eating grin working it's way onto his face, "I'm fine with it as long as nothing harms me."_

_"I could care less." Was Chiyo's reply. Rina huffed and crossed her arms,_

_"Only you would think that, Ichijo."_

_"Oh, shove it."_

_"I SAID GET AWAY, YOU NARCISSISTIC, PHONY PRINCE!" Tamaki was quickly reunited with his happily wedded wife, The Corner, and their children, Mushrooms._

* * *

**_PRESENTLY_**

Sayori stood in Chairman Cross's Office, decked out in the usual Night Class uniform. Her round face was solemn and serious, her wine-red eyes glittering with slight worry. Nervously, she tapped her fingers on her thigh-a small quirk of hers that you wouldn't notice unless you paid attention. Cross Kaien leaned forwards in his chair, his elbows propped on his desk with his fingers laced together, his chin resting on the back of his hands. His glasses hung off his face slightly and his straw-colored bangs framed his face, still pulled back in it's regular pony.

"Chairman, have you addressed the situation?" Kuran Sayori questioned, her dark hair fall down in slight waves. "If word gets out that the Human-Vampire Soul Mate complication is coming back, and _he _hears of it, we Vampires-Pureblood to made- and Humans alike will all be in grave-"

Chairman Cross waved his hand dismissively, "Yes, yes, I'm well-aware of this fact." Sayori's eyebrow twitched as she narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure Kaname-Kun will take care of-!" He let out a girlish shriek when a rather pale fist slammed onto his desk, causing the middle of it to snap and break. The Chairman had leaned back in his seat, arms raised in a rather bad defensive position, just as a young man, about seventeen, with long silver hair that curled around his neck and bright emerald green eyes hissed,

"I don't think you understand, Cross! If _he _gets word that the Human-Vampire soul mate concept is coming back, then Rin, _Rei's _sister, will be in _grave _danger! Are you insane!? Don't just "Kaname-Kun" this, or "Kaname-Kun that", the Kurans' can't do everything! Yori-Chan here is doing her best to keep the entire Night Class in line, Kaname-Sama is still trying to keep all the remaining Purebloods and Aristocrats under control, and Yuuki-Sama is still pregnant and trying to manage an entire family! Which isn't exactly _small_. Daiki and Ayako are still children!"

"Calm down, Kiryuu-Kun!" Headmaster Cross whined, holding his hands up in surrender being shrugging, "Besides, there isn't much I can do nowadays...I'm growing old..."

Daichi scoffed disbelievingly at the blonde and stood up straight, backing away, and ran a hand through his silky, silver hair, "You're ridiculous..."

A sad look of remembrance crossed Kaien's face as he looked at Daichi, an image to two twin boys standing side by side appearing in his mind. One had short hair, with long bangs that always hung in his eyes and around his face- pain, and guilt always showing in his eyes...A boy who usually tried to hide how much he cared about people, but his kindness leaked through. He wore a dark brown trench coat with a blue, T-shirt and jeans. A gun with the name "Bloody Rose" engraved on it. He had three earrings on his right ear.

The other was a boy with his long hair tied back by a string, that at the end had two bells. His bangs were much longer, as was his hair. The look on his face was slightly jealous of the other boy, and he didn't look very healthy. He wore a plain green jacket and a brown shirt. He held a katana.

Both boys had silver hair and lilac eyes, and both were identical in body shape and facial structure.

"You know," Kaien began softly, pain hitting him in the chest at the loss of his "Adopted" son, "you remind me so much of your father..."

_"I know I was raised by you, but I don't ever remember becoming your son!" _Kiryuu Zero would always snap at him.

Daichi's posture stiffened and he turned his head away, his bangs covering his eyes so you couldn't see his expression, "I know I was raised by him...but, Aidou Hanabusa adopted me."

Kaien felt a reminiscent smile form on his lips, "You're such a stickler for details Kiryuu-kun." He told Daichi the very same thing he told his father, many, many, _many _years ago.

"-back to the point," Sayori interrupted, eyebrows furrowing in slight worry. "If Akiyo-"

The Chairman interrupted again, a much more serious look in his eyes, "I'm well-aware of the consequences Yori-Chan, but trust me when I say that there is nothing that we can do, but hope and pray that he doesn't find out and that we keep quiet about this fact."

Sayori could only close her eyes and ground her teeth, clenching her fists tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Host Club, everyone was staring at the little, cute, pink rabbit in horror, seeing how it was badly soaked with tea. Well, Kyoya had a contemplating look on his face, Mori's eyebrows were furrowed irritably, Rin just blinked at the doll-Rei hugging her around the waist with bunny ears around her head, and Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were the ones who were wide-eyed.

"We...We've done it..." Tamaki was considerably pale, sweat beading down his face as he bit his lip nervously.

"Boss spilled it," Hikaru began, raising his hands in a defensive manner, turning his head dismissively.

"It's not our fault," Kaoru added, raising his arms in the same position and making the same face. Tamaki whirled around towards them, face angered,

"You fools! You _ran into _me!"

**"That's because Haruhi was trying to run away from us," **They replied just as easily, looking at the brunette in question, who sweatdropped and backed away towards everyone's favorite models. **"We were going to dress her up in cute bunny cosplay, disguised as a "Girl"." **Haruhi deadpanned, just as the ginger twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi,

"I _am _a girl." She made noises in protest as the brothers' continued to toy with Haruhi, refusing to release her, "Let me go!" Rin sighed and shook her head, stepping towards the three and gripped their wrists tightly, causing them to cry out in pain and release Haruhi, who quickly took advantage of the situation and ran over to hide beside Rei. "Thanks, Rin-Chan!"

Rin made a small movement of her head, barely nodding, to show that she heard. She sighed, bored and tired-day time was not a time meant for Vampires or a reason- and turned around, starting to walk towards her sister. She was quickly tugged back however when a pair of arms snaked their away around her waist and torso, a voice whispering in her ear,

_"Eh, what's this? Rin-Chan wants to be our toy instead?" _She instantly recognized the voice as Kaoru's, but before that-before he even spoke, she _knew _that it was him. She didn't know how, but the heated feeling she gained and the gut-feeling in her stomach, but she knew.

Hikaru's grin matched his brother's, a mischievous look growing on his face and in his eyes, "Eh? Is that so? How about you wear the bunny-suit instead?"

Tamaki grew furious, "LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE YOU SHADY TWINS! I WON'T LET YOU DEFILE HER WITH YOUR EYES! RELEASE HER IMMEDIATELY!"

Kaoru smirked as he tugged Rin closer to him, a strong feeling of _something _forming inside him as he grew closer to the model, resting his chin on her shoulder, asking, "And what if I say "no?" Hikaru walked over and wrapped his arms around Rin's shoulders,

"I don't know about you, but I'm quite comfortable."

"You can be as loud as you want," Kyoya began, typing away on his pineapple laptop. "seeing as there are no guests, but is it really wise?"

Chiyo, who had the misfortune-_ahem_, I mean, pleasure of siting next to Kyoya, her chin resting on her palm, elbow propped on the table, added, "He's _still _sleeping, you know."

"Why don't you just wake him?" Rina questioned, opening one of the windows and climbing in the room. Tamaki snapped at her, freaking out slightly,

"DON'T CLIMB IN THROUGH THE WINDOW-USE THE STAIRS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, YOU CAN KILL YOURSELF!" Rina stood up and dusted her white uniform skirt off, turning to see if there was any dirt on her-and seemingly finding none, stood up straight, satisfied. **  
**

"You know as well as I do that a simple four-story fall wouldn't kill me."

She gained many questioning looks then. She ignored him however as she made her way over to a stirring Haninozuka Mitskuni, who was napping cutely.

Tamaki stopped strangling the twins' instantly and everyone lost their color, except for Rina who was still heading towards Hunny.

_Taking a nap when he's in 12th grade... _Haruhi thought, un-amused. "Rina's right," She spoke up. "We can't do anything else but wake him up and apologize." And that was when Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, all cried out in unison,

**"No, wait! DON'T!" **Rina paused for a brief moment, hand resting just above Hunny's head. She turned her head back to look at them with a raised eyebrow,

"What?" Haruhi almost wondered the same thing.

...Soon, everyone, minus Kyoya, Chiyo, and Mori, were hiding behind a couch...

"What's going on," Haruhi questioned confused, "Why are we all back here?"

"And why can't I wake up blondie?" Rina inquired, a pocky stick hanging out of her mouth.

"Hunny-Sempai wakes up in a _very _bad mood after napping!" Tamaki supplied, worry and fear growing on his face. Hikaru and Kaoru were just acting like they were scared. "Now, this may just be a rumor, but the Haninozuka Family once visited a U.S. Military camp to give combat training. Supposedly, Hunny-Sempai slept through most of it because of his jet lag. A soldier had come in and carelessly tried waking him up since he had been sleeping for so long... On that very day, he wiped out _two whole platoons of soldiers!_"

Hikaru and Kaoru's acting faces seemed to be less fake, real fear taking place.

"And not just any soldiers," Tamaki added, sweat beading down the side of his face. "Green berets. And I heard, that we've had diplomatic issues with them ever since that day!"

"You're hallucinating," Rin deadpanned, while Rei wrapped her arms around Rin's neck, speaking up,

"That's impossible." Tamaki shook his head furiously,

"It's _true_! And it's not impossible, and you three should know, considering that Hunny-Sempai is a Pureblood!" Rina opened her mouth to protest, but closed it after a few moments, quickly catching the pocky stick that fell out of her mouth ungracefully.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi all cocked their heads to the side curiously, questioning confused, **"Pureblood?" **Tamaki didn't answer, instead ranting,

"And we've got a _bigger _problem!" Tamaki continued and gestured to the pink bunny that lay on a table. "Usa-Chan was specially made by Hunny-Sempai's _deceased _Grandmother! You've seen the way he carries it around! That little bunny is his most prized possession! I can't imagine how he's going to react when he wakes...when he sees that his precious Usa-CHan is _ruined_!"

There was a moment of silence in which Tamaki and the Hitachiin brothers' imagined Hunny-Sempai killing them all and blowing up the Academy.

They all screamed, scratching their heads furiously, **"He's gonna do to us what he did to those GREEN BERETS!" **Hikaru and Kaoru were actually crying for real this time.

"Those were just rumors," Haruhi told them, frowning deeply-not affected in the slightest.

"And hallucinations," Rina added, looking at the sleeping blonde out of the corner of her eyes, "He's way too cute do something like that." Everyone looked at the ginger in surprise-a loli-boy fan!? Oh snap.

Rin blinked at Rina, and Rei felt a small smile curl up onto her lips. Rin had to speak up, "Haruhi is right, there's no conviction at all."

"I firmly believe it!" Tamaki stressed out, standing with a hand on his hip, his other pointing at them. "Don't any of you remember Honey-Sempai's violent act during the "Renge incident?" He questioned, just as Hikaru and Kaoru added, both sweatdropping,

"It was so real,"

"Nobody can make an expression as good as that," Kaoru continued, "unless they have experience."

All four of the girls' blinked, still unconvinced.

"And the most important thing!" Tamaki declared, running so that he directly in front of Haruhi, but still looking at all of them as he held up an index finger, "Honey-Sempai's blood type is _AB_! Dual personality!"

Rin and Rei blinked, **"So?" **tilting their heads slightly.

"Akane," Rin began,

"and Nadeshiko," Rei continued.

**"are AB as well." **They finished.

**"Meaning..." **Hikaru and Kaoru began again, trailing off.

"What's wrong with that blood type? Your being kinda rude, if you ask me." Haruhi told them, still unconvinced. Tamaki finished, blue eyes going wide,

"_He has the same blood type as Kyoya!"_ Haruhi and the others gasped, a streak of realization hitting them.

_**Incredibly convincing!**_

They all moped in depression, even Rin joined in.

Chiyo let out an un-lady like snort as quickly clamped a hand over her nose and mouth. Kyoya paused in his typing, looking at them with a raised eyebrow,

"Don't you think that'll hurt my feelings? What's wrong with my blood type, anyway?"

Honey let out a small noise as he turned in his sleep. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, Rin and Rei, Haruhi, and Rina all turned around, shutting up-alarmed.

"This isn't good!" Tamaki's voice shook slightly as fear grew. He may not be that far below Honey, but he was still scared to bits. "We have to do something-quick!" An idea formed in his head and he quickly snapped his fingers, "_Hikaru! Kaoru!" _

The male twins quickly stood up and saluted, ready, **"Sir!?" **

"Go get your family's private sesuna! Fly to Mt. Osore and ask Itako to come!" Tamaki instructed, causing to blink and deflate, confused and disbelieving. "We'll channel Honey-Sempai's grandma and ask her to make a new Usa-Chan! Bring this map of Aomori with you!" He held up a map.

"Don't be an idiot boss," Hikaru advised harshly, "we don't have that much time."

"We don't mind going along with your crazy ideas from time to time, but please think of something more constructive." Kaoru advised, much kinder. Tamaki growled, trying to think of an idea, before blurting,

"Let's do this instead! We'll take Usa-Chan to the dry cleaners and in the mean time, Haruhi!" He turned towards the small brunette, who blinked when he held up a pink bunny suit, "You're going to have to wear the Usa-Chan costume."

Hikaru and Kaoru cheered, **"YEAH! GREAT IDEA, BOSS!" **

Rin turned towards Haruhi, who was trying to run from Tamaki, but he held grabbed the back of her jacket collar, and said bluntly, "I pity you."

"I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR IT!"

"WEAR THE COSTUME, HARUHI!"

"NO! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT FROM!? IT'S TO OBVIOUS!"

"IT'S ALRIGHT! HE'LL BE GROGGY WHEN HE WAKES UP SO HE WON'T NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE!"

"IF THAT'S THE CASE THEN WHY DON'T _YOU_ WEAR THE BUNNY-SUIT!"

"BECAUSE IT WON'T BE AS CUTE IF I WEAR IT!"

Rei sighed and wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulder, who yawned. "This is almost as hectic as the fangirls and boys back at Cross Academy."

"I was hoping we'd be able to leave all that." Rin replied monotone, watching the scene unfold. Hikaru and Kaoru turned to them, surprised and slightly confused,

"Cross Academy?" Hikaru questioned, while Kaoru inquired,

"Isn't that the school you guys used to go to?" Rin and Rei nodded. "You had fans?"

"Oh, yeah..." Rei drawled, a deep frown forming. "Screaming and squealing all the way to the next life."

"And," Rin continued, "on Saint Xocolates day..." She shuddered, just thinking about it. "Girls and boys alike snuck out of their dorms during the night just to take pictures of us...or rape us, which they never got too, thank prefects."

**"Prefects?" **

**"People who protects us Night Class students from the Day Class students, allowing us to transfer from our dorms to our classes during the afternoon." **The sisters' explained, Rei grinning widely before planting a small kiss on Rin's cheek.

"OH MY GOD, WE WON'T MAKE IT!" Tamaki screamed loudly as he tried to put the rest of the costume on a struggling Haruhi. Honey had sat up and was rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes, yawning loudly, revealing his vampire teeth. "FINE! Substitute, strategy 2!" Tamaki whipped a teddy bear out of his jacket and threw it on the bed next to Honey, who stared at it groggily for a few moments.

The small group hid behind the couch, Haruhi walking straight into a pillar due to temporary blindness, Hikaru and Kaoru grinning at an embarassed Tamaki,

**"You have Kuma-Chan with you?" **

"Shu-Shut up!"

"SHH!" Rin hissed at them, getting severely annoyed with all the bickering.

Honey blinked and grabbed the bears arm...only to throw it angrily onto the ground. Tamaki screeched, "MY KUMA-CHAN!"

"HE'S GONNA COME AFTER US NEXT!" Hikaru screeched, completely horrified. Kaoru, spotting Honey walking towards the table that held Usa-Chan, his blanket dragging behind him, screamed,

"HE JUST SPOTTED HIS BUNNY RABBIT!" Honey stopped walking and stared at the soaked rabbit for a few moments before carefully, gently lifting it up and staring at it, his bangs covering his eyes. "Usa-Chan..." He mumbled, his voice quiet before it deepened and became dark as he turned towards the group of seven, three at which were cowering in terror. Honey's eyes were threatening to glow red and his fangs elongated slightly as anger grew throughout him. "Who did this?"

Rina let out a small shriek when Hikaru and Kaoru pushed her forwards suddenly, sending her stumbling into Honey's direction, **"Do something Rina-Chan, you seem close to him!" **Which wasn't far from the truth. Oddly enough, over the few weeks Rina had visited the club, Honey and Rina and Mori had all grown close-mainly the former too, which was strange, but if you thought about it, it made sense.

Honey looked up at the tall girl, questioning with narrowed eyes and a deep frown, "Did you do this?" His voice was dark, deep, and the look on his face was completely frightening. Rina swallowed slightly and shuffled her feet uncomfortably for a few moments, "Ichijo Rina-_did _you _dirty _my _Usa-Chan_?" His grip on the pink bunny tightened ever so slightly, causing her to tense.

Rina breathed in deeply, closing her eyes for a moment before shaking her head, opening her forest green eyes. "N-no..."

"I _order_ you to tell _who _did."

Tamaki, Rei, Chiyo who was watching and eavesdropping along with Kyoya and Mori, paled, while Rin raised an elegant eyebrow. **_He's using his pureblood_**_** authority**..._ They all thought. **_She has no choice but to__ answer_.**

"I-It wasn't me, but..." She began, answering to the best of her abilities, while avoiding telling the complete truth and telling a half-lie. "Usa-Chan..." She thought for a moment and her gaze traveled to Mori, who nodded, his eyes travelling over to a cup of tea. "-was thirsty!" She blurted, and watched Mori nod. She felt her shoulders relax in relief and continued, "Usa-Chan was thirsty and wanted a drink."

Honey was silent for a few moments as he stared up at the tense ginger, before contemplating whether he should just go along with it or to punish her for lying. Him, being the adorable, nice guy he is, decided to do the former and broke out into a wide smile, flowers blooming around him as his fangs shrunk and his eyes went to normal, "Really!? So _that's _why his face is so dirty!" He giggled, holding Usa-Chan up to Rina, who felt her lips twitching upwards into a smile.

_**"It's that easy!?"**_Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru, and Rei all fell to their knees in defeat and disbelief, while Rin merely placed a hand to her forehead, feeling a headache forming-and Vampires don't even _get _headaches. Or sick, but that can be debatable.

"Hey, Takashi," Honey began, turning to the tall man who helped Rina, "do you think Usa-Chan will want some cake, too!?"

"Probably," The tall man replied, a hint of a smile on his lips. Honey giggled again and Rina offered, raising a hand,

"I can go get some for you both?"

"Really!?" Honey gasped, excited as he looked at girl, who was quite taller than him. "You want to eat with us, too?"

Rina nodded, not smiling-but almost, "Sure, I'd love to eat cake with you and Usa-Chan, right Mori?" The tall man nodded silently.

"Hear that, Usa-Chan?" Honey asked his rabbit, smiling brightly, "Ri-Chan and Takashi are going to eat cake with us!" He showed his appreciation by jumping up and hugging the ginger, who gasped and stumbled slight before wrapping her arms around him.


End file.
